


This Is Love

by Keichi07



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff and Angst, Love, Multi, Shy Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keichi07/pseuds/Keichi07
Summary: Taeyong had nothing but Jaehyun had everything. They both fell in love and intoxicated with it, unwilling to let go of each other. Jaehyun was Taeyong`s savior, he lived for his love.





	1. ch01

The alarm from his phone annoyed the crap out of him. Slowly, he blinked and opened his eyes while cursing some sort of weird stuff he could think of at the moment. After turning it off he got up from the bed wobbling to the old wardrobe. He took the grey towel and went to the bathroom. He started off by brushing his teeth. Shit, the toothpaste was almost dried up. He pushed and pinched until some went out from the opener. He sighed and continued his usual morning routine. To say that Taeyong was poor, he was absolutely one. He grew up alone since his parents both died when he was only fifteen. He had no grandparents nor relatives he could think of so he used to live alone since then and got zero problem with it. 

Well his parents were not that rich, kind and loving as long as he remembered. They both were busy working days and nights forgetting they had child to take care of. He used to get back home into empty, cold and dark house. The only proper food his mother ever provided was ramen or she would put some money on the coffee table asking him to buy any food, noted that the money was not even enough to purchase those. So he could blame his parents for his skinny, impoverished appearance. He used to think that his parents were too busy with their jobs to care but was absolutely wrong. He heard his parents fought one day and there where the truth was hidden. He was born by accident. They accidentally "made" him and forced to get married, well the short-gun marriage if people nowadays would say. Her mother once tried to abort him and failed so he was born unwanted. It`s like Taeyong was the by-product of some sort of nuclear chemicals which no one ever longing for. And worse, his father had quite some affairs and always ignored the family. Yup it broke himself into million billion pieces but he didn`t even mind those anyway. How did they die? Oh that was another story; they argued in the car and got into a horrific accident (according to a witness of the scene). It was ironic wasn`t it? They got him by "accident" and eventually died by "accident". Taeyong didn`t even cry and people especially the neighbors and whoever happened to know him thought he was a monster, with no feelings. Well there was nothing to be sad about, Taeyong used to think like that and life must go on.  
He shrugged his head off over the story of his life. What am I doing remembering those anyway and then he realized he was late for class. Again he cursed and put on his clothes a little too quick till he tripped and fell his face onto the floor. 

"Ouch! What the hell!" Even though he used to trip into almost anything including his own foot he still getting mad about it. 

"Oh dear, blood." He took one piece of tissue and stuffed into his right nose. It was just a small injury anyway, just to stop the damn blood. Not wasting any time, he put on the worn out oversized black hoodie and the bag then hurriedly went out. Taeyong has a small and petite body plus the hoodie he wore almost cover up his whole frame including his face. He walked (almost running) to the college he attended for a year already while glancing at his watch, he was really late for the first period blame the nostalgic or whatsoever moment he had during shower earlier. It was a miracle for Taeyong to get into the college considering his unstable financial condition. He needed to admit that he worked his ass off during high school, affording a scholarship and he was so proud of himself at least.  
Bang! He opened the door a bit too rough and loud. It hit him on the head and he squeaked. As he imagined, the class was already started. All eyes were on him. 

"So-sorr-ry Ms. Kim, I-I was up la-te." Suddenly he heard laugh at the back of the class. It was definitely Yuta or Yuto or Yu something he didn`t know, he didn`t want to know. That Yu guy always making fun of him almost every day. He excused himself and walked to the empty seat at the right back. 

"Look, the darth vader got snot on his nose!" The other guys around him (the yu-squad) laughing and giggling together. Just then Taeyong realized the tissue in his nose. He pulled it out and ignored the mock. He knew he looked like a stupid loser clown at the moment. Ms. Kim silenced the class by continuing the topic that was paused a little while ago. Yuta, the popular Japanese student was always surrounded by people both boys and girls. To worsen, he was the best friend of Johnny the American student thus their popularity just above average (at the top least to say) at the college. Everybody knew them so well even lecturers were fond of them. Well, at least Johnny didn`t mock him every day as Yuta did. They were also super rich, even drove their own car to school like seriously who could afford Merc and BMW at 21-year-old? And Taeyong was one of the few students who got into the college by scholarship so that`s why the squad hated him he guessed. During the lunch break, Taeyong didn`t really eat much, sometimes chocolate bread or sandwiches or ramen (from the convenience store) and he definitely could not afford the food at the cafeteria. He did afford though but he was on a tight budget. He stretched the scholarship money to pay the rent and his daily expenses so he couldn’t waste any for unnecessary things. He used to work part-time at nights but not anymore as he decided to use his times at night for self-study because scholarship students need to keep their grades on top.  
After the last class, he kept his books in a rush and burst into the door as if somebody would kill him if he was being slow. Bang! The door opened from the outside and hit his head. Again. This time he fell down on his butt. 

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" The person who ‘banged’ him worriedly asked with a concerned voice. Taeyong just groaned painfully a little without even looking at the person`s face, he got up and walked away as if nothing happened. The other person was left awkwardly standing by the door. 

"Jaehyun! What are you doing over there? Come here you loser." Yuta shouted while walking towards him. 

"Class is over mister and why the heck do you even bother to come?" Johnny interrupted. 

"Well I woke up late today and got lost somewhere hell why is the college building so complicated?!" Jaehyun said whilst grinning. 

"By the way, who`s that guy just now? The one with the hoodie." He walked out of the class together with Yuta and Johnny. 

"Oh, the darth vader? Ignore him. He`s one weird kid." Yuta kindly explained. 

"Hey that`s harsh. He`s not that bad" Johnny added while laughing. 

"Ohh.." Jaehyun nodded somehow interested with that hooded boy.


	2. ch02

It was evening and Taeyong decided to drop by the mart to get new toothpaste and maybe some dinner. He changed his clothes, wearing a blue tshirt and sweatpants then he grabbed the hoodie and wore it. The walk to the mart was not far, about five minutes’ walk from his house. He was lucky enough to have a house. He rented the upper area of an old, small shop building and it was close to his college. The shop sells antique stuff but the business was not in good terms recently. Well people nowadays prefer modern and contemporary kinda thing rather than the old, antique one. Somehow, it was logic to say that the shop would close down anytime soon. Taeyong walked pass the park and saw a lot of kids playing. Some were at his age (maybe) playing basketball, happily giggling and laughing. They were also some girls at the side cheering and screaming for the boys who were playing. They seemed to have a lot of fun and enjoying themselves to the fullest. Taeyong stopped and stared. He was actually jealous. He never had fun or friends his entire life. Since school days, he was always the quiet and loner one. Nobody would ever want to approach him well he`s not even trying to so he couldn`t blame them. People called him every sort of names; weirdo, booger, mute and currently darth vader. Maybe that was the reason why he got the habit of covering his face and being ignorant towards his surroundings. People didn`t like him no matter what he did. 

“Arghh!” A sudden slam on his face woke him to reality. He fell down and his nose sting. Taeyong used his hand to palm his nose. Damn he swears by the end of this week his face would be distorted and he`d turn into a real darth vader soon. 

“Hey are you okay?! I`m so sorry! We shouted to ask you to stay away from the ball but you just dazed. Are you okay?” Taeyong did not notice when and where the guy came from and saw the ball rolling beside him. 

“Oh hey, it`s you from the class earlier! Gosh, you are bleeding!” 

The guy pulled Taeyong`s hood over the head and cupped his face. Taeyong was shocked with the sudden contact and amiability then realized he was embarrassed to death. His face was hot maybe because of the pain and due to the other person`s gaze was so locked and intense into him. Without thinking Taeyong pushed him and got up. His heart pounded fast, nobody ever looked and touched him like that. He walked quickly then ran while stumbling a bit towards his true direction; the mart. He quickly wiped the blood with his sleeves. Today was not normal. He dazed a lot about stupid stuff and almost lost his nose, shit he could not afford for rhinoplasty so it`s better to keep it. 

Jaehyun numbed, confused and somehow stunned by the hooded boy. True, he was actually stunned by how attractive the other person was. He was left astounded by those doe eyes, thin yet plumped lips, and his skin was so smooth like how on earth a boy could have such skin? It`s been a long time since Jaehyun witnessed something so beautiful except that the boy was a person, not a something. Jaehyun`s eyes followed the traces of him. 

“Jaehyun? Jaehyun?! Hey, are you listening!?” Irene said while waving her hands in front of him. “Sorr-sorry, what?” Jaehyun realized he just stood still following the boy`s way until he was totally disappeared about five minutes ago. 

“We told you to pick up the ball idiot! But what are you doing?” Irene put he hands on her waist, scolding him while pouting. Jaehyun laughed while patting her head playfully and she blushed. 

“Hey! You two! Pass the ball please! How long are you gonna make us wait huh?!” Ten screamed from the court park. Jaehyun laughed again while picking up the ball. Irene and Ten were his childhood friends and they used to play together especially Ten. Well Irene sometimes came to watch with some of her friends and picking fights with them. 

“Okay, coming!” For once, he looked again at the direction where the hooded boy disappeared. A small grin went up to his lips. 

Another day came. Jaehyun made sure he set the alarm earlier than he usually did as this was his second day for the college and he definitely wouldn`t want to come when the class ended, again. He was transferred from America after his parents decided to move back to Korea after three years in California. He walked to class even though his mother wanted him to have his dad`s old car but he refused. He prefers walking as his apartment was not that far from his college so why bother. He did use the car tho, sometimes when Yuta or Ten asked him to hang out and to do some fun, young stuff. He knew Yuta since long time ago as their fathers were business partners and occasionally met during company dinner, events or anything and he happened to know Johnny as Yuta`s best friend. 

“Hey dude! You`re early today woah” Johhny grabbed his shoulder and walked along with him. 

“WAIT…FOR………ME….!” Yuta suddenly shouted from the back, running towards them and jumped on Jaehyun. 

“Ouch that’s hurt! Could you be gentle?!” He laughed anyway. 

“So, you managed to find the right way today? Or you need a compass?” Jaehyun playfully nudged Yuta and hit him. 

“Shut up and let`s go. The class is almost starting.” He ignored Johnny`s and Yuta`s coos and went straight to the class. 

Once he entered the class, his eyes were pointed towards the back seat near the window. Still the same hoodie, face almost fully covered up, head down. Suddenly the hooded boy sneezed and his whole body jumped forward. His right hand rubbed the nose while the other hand rubbed the eyes. He looked like a baby and Jaehyun smiled to himself. What a cute lad, he thought. Jaehyun and the other two (Yuta and Johnny) found their seat and settled down then Yuta introduced him to some other people in the class.   
During the entire class, Jaehyun kept glancing at the hooded boy. He looked so timid and small when writing down notes and sometimes talking alone but remained focus and undisturbed. 

“Say, Yuta. Does he always like that?” Jaehyun paused. “That guy with the hoodie.” He explained further whilst whispering when Yuta frowned with his question. 

“Nah, I don’t know. Never talked to him. Well I did once but he ignored me. That’s rude, isn’t it?” Yuta suddenly took his rubber eraser and nudged Jaehyun. 

“Hey, watch this.” He squinted his eyes and with one blow he threw the thing right towards the target; Taeyong`s head.

“See, he didn’t care. Boringgg..” Yuta made a face. Jaehyun just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	3. ch03

Jaehyun excused himself earlier than the rest of the boys at the cafeteria as he needed the toilet. On his way back, Jaehyun stopped walking when he saw the hooded boy silently eating his bread at an isolated bench near one of the building. Without thinking twice, he approached him, carefully. 

“Hey, its empty isn’t it? The bench?” Taeyong just looked at him by the corner of his eyes. He glanced at the remaining empty space and gave a hesitated nod. He looked anxious and uncomfortable. 

“Umm.. is your nose, okay?” Jaehyun started a conversation after an awkward ten minutes passed. Taeyong frowned, eyes still on the ground. Nose? What`s with my nose? He was a bit confused but didn’t dare to ask back. 

“Well, yesterday I hit you with the ball, remember? It bled right?” Upon hearing the explanation, Taeyong shot his head hard and turned to look at Jaehyun. 

“Whoa careful, you may break your neck.” Jaehyun laughed and flashed his smile. Taeyong blushed and kept his eyes on his bread. Of course he remembered this guy. The first guy who dared to touch his face. It sounds weird but for Taeyong it`s not, so whatever. Taeyong touched his nose a little bit. Yeah, it was fine already. He wanted to respond to the question but he decided to just keep it. Then, he shoved the leftover bread into his small mouth quickly and he stood up, bowed a little to Jaehyun then decided to walk away. On his way, of course his bag needed to fell off his shoulder and spilled his books everywhere. 

“Shit!” He cursed and abruptly collecting the books. He heard footsteps and the unknown boy was kind enough to help him picking those up. 

“Here.” Jaehyun lend his hands towards Taeyong. 

“You should be more careful, I`m not going to eat you or anything” He gave Taeyong his signature dimpled smile. Taeyong was super red at the moment and he took the books from Jaehyun. He bowed his head while mouthing a thank you then shot up and ran. Jaehyun still smiled, amused by how the hooded boy acted. Well he is an interesting guy after all isn’t he, he thought. 

 

It was Sunday and Taeyong decided to take a walk, or a break actually. The lecturer was very generous to give them a mountain of assignments and to submit it by Monday. A week wouldn’t even sufficient to complete it so Taeyong had sleepless nights trying to make it the best he could as the marks for the assignments would be included in the finals. He was not fond for Mathematics, therefore, he didn’t have any idea how he managed to get into finance as his major course. Life is always complicated and unexpected, right? He sighed hard. Suddenly he heard a soft barking, or more like a squeaking and some weird conversation going around. He walked towards the noises and saw a boy with a small yet thin puppy at the corner of an old stall. 

“Hey, eat it. Why wouldn’t you eat this?” The boy groaned and kept pushing the food towards the puppy`s mouth. 

“You are hungry, right? Come on, I made this special for you. Come eat!” 

Just then Taeyong noticed the boy`s face. That was the guy who currently trying to make acquaintance with him for the past weeks. Like, he was the only person who talked to him the most at the college, even though Taeyong ignored him because he was just, creepy. The boy would greet him every morning no, every time he saw Taeyong. He would just talk and followed him around until Taeyong felt the urge to run away as if his life depended on it. In class, he stole glances at Taeyong and gave him the widest smile every time their eyes met. Taeyong kept thinking if he did something cruel or murdered somebody in his past life to be haunted by this human-ghost creature even though he absolutely sure this one was not a ghost. He decided to run away before the boy noticed and haunting him again but somehow he stilled. The dejected look on the puppy was so distracting. It looked miserable and wretched. He knew the boy was trying to be kind but apparently it didn’t help. 

“No.” Taeyong said. He stepped forward. From the look, the boy sure was surprised and shocked the moment he saw Taeyong. 

“It didn`t eat carrot or fish.” Taeyong glanced at the two bowls each filled with mashed carrots and deboned fish. He ignored the gawk from the other person before going down, sat with his legs folded to his chest, and stroked the puppy`s head and neck gently. The puppy responded well, pushing its head towards Taeyong`s hand, finding affection with it. Taeyong cupped the puppy`s face while brushing its cheeks with his thumbs. The puppy looked so calm and enjoying itself with the contact and Taeyong smiled. Then he noticed the boy beside him was strangely quiet. Taeyong turned his head slightly and looked at him. 

“Wh-why are you staring at me like that?” He asked. 

“No.” The boy said.

“Huh??” Taeyong confused, hands still stroking the puppy.

“Just now, the first word you ever said to me, ‘No’.” He reminded.

“Huhhh..??” Taeyong was even more confused.

“And you smiled.” He added. Taeyong blushed. He realized that he never once responded to the boy`s random talks before, plus did he looked bad when smiling? Did I really look like a darth vader? Or a Joker? Or the stupid clown in the IT movie? It lingered in his mind. 

“No, you are so beautiful when you smile.” As if the boy could read his thought. “And you didn’t wear your hoodie today. It’s a bonus. Because you look better.” Taeyong was red as ripe tomatoes and he felt hot in his cheeks. He could burst anytime soon. The sudden squeak from the puppy distracted him from the embarrassment. 

“I don’t know what is wrong with it. I searched online and sure they said rabbits eat on carrots so why does this one hate it?!” The boy spoke in frustration. Taeyong was puzzled and confused. 

“Look, I even prepared fish as spare food in case carrots tasted bad but this rabbit still refused. Just why?” Taeyong couldn’t handle it anymore. He let out a string of choked laughs till his stomach hurt. 

“What? Why? The boy confounded with Taeyong`s sudden laugh. It took a while before he responded.

“For…for god sake, this is a DOG, not a RABBIT. Did you by chance lived in a cave?” Taeyong asked in between laughs.

“Wait, what? No way! The fur is similar only that this rabbit is thinner and…..taller.” The boy defended himself. Taeyong laughed so hard suddenly he gagged, almost suffocating himself. Well, he rarely laughs so when he did (a hard one), this happened. The boy patted his back and asked if he was okay. Taeyong put up his hand signaling he was fine. Oh god this guy`s not only creepy but also stupid, Taeyong thought to himself. 

“You stay here. I`ll go and grab some DOG FOOD.” Taeyong intentionally emphasized the word dog and food just in case the boy still consider that thing`s a rabbit. Taeyong laughed again but just a small one, not as hard.  
Five minutes later, Taeyong returned with a can of DOG FOOD (for puppy) and struggled to pull the ring tab. The boy took it from Taeyong and pulled it out easily. He put down the can and yes the puppy ate it, finally. It growled a bit and ate with enthusiasm. The boy couldn’t hide his amazement and didn’t stop ‘wowing’ at the situation. Taeyong smiled. The other person looked at him and smiled back. Taeyong was caught off guard. He flinched and put his head down, tried to hide his embarrassment. He smiled and laughed too much today. His fingers were playing with the thread of his sandals. 

“Jaehyun.” 

“Huh?” Taeyong bewildered.

“My name. I`m called Jaehyun.” 

“Oh..” Taeyong flustered. 

“So?” Jaehyun asked.

“So??” Taeyong frowned.

“Your name? I couldn’t call you the hooded guy or the dog guy it would’ve been weird.”

“Tae…yong, Taeyong”. He hesitated. Jaehyun repeated the name and smiled again. 

“So, nice to meet you, Taeyong. And thank you. I learned a lot today.” Jaehyun added.

“About what?” Taeyong said with almost like a silent voice while pulling his legs closer to his chest, eyes focused on the puppy.  
Jaehyun smiled and stared at the person in front of him. He rested his right palm on his chin with his elbow on the knee, eyes not moving. 

“Like how different a rabbit is, from a dog…” He paused. “ …..also how pretty you are when smiling and laughing. You`re like an angel.” He spoke the last sentence in a husky, gentle voice. Taeyong didn’t dare to look at Jaehyun. He felt warm blood rose through his cheeks, neck and ears, basically his entire head. His heart thumped vigorously. Taeyong jumped upwards and adjusted his shirt. 

“I-I…gotta-go.” Taeyong stuttered. He wobbled hurriedly towards his way but less than ten seconds after; he turned around realizing he was in the wrong direction. He walked passed Jaehyun without giving a glance. Jaehyun grinned wider as he found every single gesture from Taeyong was super cute. And today, he considered himself lucky. Taeyong`s laugh was a music to his ears, it's addicting and he could get used to it forever. 

“I like it, no I love it”. Jaehyun decided.


	4. ch04

Weeks passed and Taeyong couldn’t get used with Jaehyun`s overly-attach self towards him. It was weird for everybody including Yuta who used to snicker every time Jaehyun talked to him. The boy who didn’t have any friend finally gotten himself one, according to Yuta but he couldn’t care less. The said boy also didn’t tease Taeyong as much nowadays, maybe because Jaehyun once scolded him for being mean, while Johnny on the other hand just laughed seeing both of them quarreled because of Taeyong. But still, Taeyong was not familiar with the attention. He used to be alone and isolated so this thing was so weird. 

This morning to his surprise, Jaehyun came and sat next to him in the class. As usual, Taeyong didn’t know how to react, so he sat still and stoned himself. Somewhere from the front, he could hear Yuta snorted. 

“Morning Tae!” Jaehyun said while putting down his bag, eyes scanning Taeyong`s face.

“Hey, you cut your bang on your left side. It looks cute on you but I preferred it shorter on the other side though so that your scar didn’t need to be covered.” He gestured at Taeyong`s scar under his right eye on the face. Taeyong was stupefied. THAT WAS HELLA DETAILED SLASH SPECIFIC. His heart screamed. He quickly pulled the hood downwards together with his head. This is weird. No, Jaehyun is weird!  
Ms. Kim entered the class and unhinged Taeyong from the weird thoughts of Jaehyun. The class started with some revision of the previous topic before continued to the next one. 

“Well class, I decided to give you some special assignments today.” She smiled. 

“I want you to write an essay…now listen!” she paused when the whole class started to oppose and whispered in disapproval. 

“Title; History of finance. Minimum five thousand words.” She explained without mercy. 

“I think you are in the wrong class, Ms. Kim. We are finance students, not literature.” Somebody spoke followed by cheers from others. 

“Shut it everyone. Even your seniors were having the same task. Don’t you dare to talk back!” She said with a stern voice that silenced the class. 

“Now, I want you to work in pair. I believe the total numbers of you all are enough for pair work. I don’t want any odd-numbered group. Understand?” 

“Yes.” The students answered in unison.

“Submit it in three weeks. So that’s all for today, you may dismiss.” She said then walked out of the class leaving the students in a mess.

“Gosh I can`t believe it!” Yuta screamed and hit Johnny continuously.

“Dude I am not a punching bag. If you wanna punch, get Ms. Kim not me.” Johnny said with an annoyed face. Yuta continued screaming and it echoed throughout the building.

Taeyong, on the other hand, was planning on how to do the task like finding sources and stuff because he`s not used to the essay thing. He was so into his plan when suddenly his shoulder was nudged.

“It`s decided. I`m doing this with you. We are partners.” Jaehyun told him all of sudden without giving him a chance to talk.

“Okay now give me your number. We need to discuss it together right?” He added whilst grabbing Taeyong`s phone and typing something which he believed was the other`s contact number. Jaehyun`s phone rang and the boy smiled. Taeyong couldn’t do anything or stop him because it was too fast. 

“There we go. Don’t forget to reply my messages and answer my calls then.” Jaehyun gave him another smile before he got up and left, leaving behind a blank Taeyong.

 

It was Friday and they both didn’t have classes in the evening and Taeyong received a message from Jaehyun regarding their assignment. They decided to meet in the library and Taeyong was a little early to arrive and apparently there were no students other than him in there. He chose a spot, besides the window (his favorite spot) and settle down. He put some of the books which he searched earlier and started to jot down notes. There were not many sources to start off, so he sighed and Jaehyun still didn’t arrive yet. 

“Boo!!” A sound suddenly appeared from his back and a slap on his shoulder. 

“HUARGHHHHHHH!!QWRYRQUITEUQTYQ!!” Taeyong screamed his lungs out and shot up. He shut his eyes tight, nose scrunched up, hands automatically punching the air (non-stop) legs kicking whatever and his mouth saying all sort of gibberish words he could think of. 

“OWNSNJASJNKINANAGU!!”

Suddenly he heard a bomb of laughter. Slowly, he breathed. His movements halted then carefully he turned his head towards the noise. 

“Hey, that’s a nice pose!” Jaehyun mentioned while laughing hard. Tears were at the corner of his eyes. He sure had a lot of fun. On the other hand Taeyong was frozen with one knee up in the air, hands both crossed clasping the air while his upper body jolted forward. Not to mention the hood he wore covered half of his face. He gave a dead glare to Jaehyun but of course the boy couldn’t see it. Jaehyun, with some traces of laugh was kind enough to readjust Taeyong`s posture and sat him down. He pulled down the hood that covered the other`s head, exposing his entire face which was super red with embarrassment and slight anger. 

“I didn’t know a ‘boo’ could turn into this mess.” Jaehyun added while grinning. He pinched Taeyong`s cheek lovingly and took a seat beside him. Jaehyun kept grinning at Taeyong`s red cheeks. This one sure blushed easily, he thought. 

“So what did I miss?” Jaehyun took the notes from Taeyong and scanned it. 

“Nothing much, there are still lots to find.” Taeyong said softly, coughing a bit to hide his embarrassment. He took a deep breath to calm himself down then explained to Jaehyun about all the info he collected and gave some ideas for the main points and justifications and everything. 

Jaehyun was amazed by how different Taeyong seemed right now. It`s like there was a switch to shift Taeyong into this brilliant and charismatic student. He wondered where the shy, quiet and timid side of this boy disappeared. Well he enjoyed this side of Taeyong as much even though he preferred the other one more. He stared blankly at Taeyong`s face. His eyes skimmed over Taeyong`s eyes. Wow, he got long lashes and the scar looked pretty too. He went down to see those high, sharp nose and finally, Jaehyun`s gaze trailed the other`s soft lips. Oh, he got mole under his lips. That’s so cute. Hey there`s another small one on the lower lips. His mind talked unconsciously. Those wet lips were so alluring when he`s talking and Jaehyun was gone in Neverland or more like in his own Taeyongland. Taeyong was still actively talking when he realized Jaehyun was staring and he looked lost somewhere with his head tilted, palmed against the desk. 

“Jaehyun?”

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked again when the boy didn’t budge.

“Yes.” With a dazed look, he replied.

“Are you listening?”

“Yes.” Still dazed.

“Are you tired?”

“Yes.” Eyes glued on the person in front of him.

“You want to stop?” 

“Yes.” Jaehyun was lost.

“Okay. See you next week then.”

“Yes.” 

“Wait, what? No!” Jaehyun finally returned to reality. 

“No, no. Let`s continue for… another hour maybe then we can grab dinner together.” Jaehyun protested.

“But you…..”

“It`s an okay then.” Jaehyun said without sparing a chance for Taeyong to interrupt. 

“So, let`s continue. Come on.” Jaehyun took one of the books and started to highlight the things he felt important. He ignored Taeyong`s defeated look.


	5. ch05

Three days left until the date of the submission and Taeyong found himself comfortable with Jaehyun. Well, Jaehyun did say cheesy kinds of stuff, which made Taeyong cringed and blushed every time but he realized Jaehyun was actually very kind and admirable. Jaehyun was friendly and quite popular even though he was transferred into the college just a few months ago. They used to meet at the library or the café, working on the essay together. It`s been a habit or more like a routine for them to meet up at the library every evening, and the café every weekend. Taeyong also found himself opening up more than he used to nowadays towards Jaehyun and that was definitely a good sign.

 

That night, Taeyong was a bit tired. The essay was not the only assignment they got, but also tons other. He planned to sleep early when suddenly his phone beeped.

 **_From: Jaehyun_ **  
_Hey wyd?_

 **_To: Jaehyun_ **  
_About to sleep. Y?_

 **_From: Jaehyun_ **  
_We gotta finalize the essay rite?_  
_Let`s meet up tomorrow._

 **_To: Jaehyun_ **  
_Ok. BB Café?_

 **_From: Jaehyun_ **  
_I`m thinking sumthing better. My house?_  
_I`ll text the address later._

What?? His house? Taeyong had never been to any of his friend`s house well he hardly had one so he`s thinking hard.

 **_From: Jaehyun_ **  
_Hello?? U there?_

 **_To: Jaehyun_ **  
_Yes. Ok. See you._

 **_From: Jaehyun_ **  
_Ok. Good night, sweet dream _

Taeyong lied down and put away his phone. He stared blankly at the ceiling. Actually, he didn’t know what this feeling he experienced lately was. He felt somehow appreciated but it didn’t feel right. Something was off. A friend invited him to his house and he supposed to be happy about it. Finally, he`d be as other normal people, hang out with friends. Friend? Did he deserve one? Jaehyun of all people? He definitely didn’t deserve Jaehyun plus, they`re going to do the assignment together, not hanging out or having fun. Taeyong sighed again and eventually, he fell asleep.

 

Taeyong stared in front of the building no, the skyscraper and gawked. He looked again at the address in his phone and sure this was the one. So Jaehyun was the resident of this enormous building? What the fuck. Jaehyun was sure a humble rich dude. He went inside the lobby, greeted the guard who looked at him weirdly and pressed the lift button. Inside, he gazed at the numerous numbers in front of him and pressed the 17th button. This was insane. When the lift door opened, he walked out slowly and carefully. Twenty-five…, twenty-six…and twenty-seven. With trembling hand, Taeyong pressed the intercom. After a while, he heard a beeping sound and the door creaked open. To his surprise, it wasn’t Jaehyun but a rather shorter male with fancy piercings on his earlobes.

“Sorr…sorry! I think I got the wrong house.” Taeyong tensed, he was nervous. He stepped back hurriedly but stumbled instead and almost fell down.

“Hey hey are you okay? The boy asked, concerned.

“You are Taeyong, right? It`s okay. Jaehyun took a shower. I bet he finished soon, so come inside.” The boy took Taeyong`s arm and pulled him in after received a null respond from the nervous boy.

“I`m Ten by the way. Does tea okay for you?” He asked. Taeyong nodded slowly. He skimmed over the house. It was literally ten times larger than his. The interior design was modern yet simple, just like Jaehyun. There were four rooms, and the kitchen itself was bigger than Taeyong`s room. He felt timid. Ten came and sat on the floor, in front of him. He put the tea down and looked at Taeyong, scanning his eyes through him. Taeyong was uncomfortable with it. He shifted his seat a bit on the couch.

“Hmmm… I wonder which part of you did Jaehyun interested in.” Ten tilted his head and look up at Taeyong.

“It`s obvious he likes you.”  
Taeyong almost choked. Jaehyun likes him? This guy must`ve been crazy. Yes, Jaehyun was clingy, but likes him? That`s the first time he heard such thing. It`s impossible for Jaehyun to like a nobody such Taeyong.

“I…..I…think you got the…wrong idea. We`re just…friends.” Taeyong replied hesitantly.

"Really?” Ten snickered.

“Well whatever. I heard a lot about you anyway like, A.LOT.” Taeyong didn’t say anything, he actually didn’t know what to say. He stared blankly at the tea in front of him. He was lost in own thought. This was super awkward. Suddenly Jaehyun came in with a towel on his head. He looked casual, with a white sleeveless shirt and a short.

“Oh, you`re here!” Jaehyun said, hands drying out his wet hair with the towel. Taeyong felt something stirred in his heart. He gazed at the dripping droplets of water on Jaehyun`s exposed neck as he came closer. His collarbone could be seen clearly when Jaehyun sat down near Taeyong. Not to mention his bulky arms were flexing sexily in his eyes.

“Argh this is so refreshing!” He said while pushing back his hair. Damn that was hot and Taeyong suddenly didn’t know what to do. His heart was playing around violently and couldn’t stop. A sudden laugh from Ten distracted Taeyong. He frowned while looking at him.

“Oh my god, you guys are so cute!” Ten said while standing up, took one of the couch`s pillow and threw it on Jaehyun. He groaned and threw it back mouthing what the hell.

“I think I should go now. By the way I introduced myself already so don’t bother talking about me” Ten winked at Taeyong. Jaehyun took another pillow and threw it harder. How dare you! Ten laughed again and disappeared to the front door.

“Sorry. He`s a bit weird. Haah..ha” Jaehyun said with a not-so-laugh. It sounded so robotic and strange. Taeyong let out a laugh.

“What`s that? A sheep sound?” Taeyong asked in between small laughter. Jaehyun was in awe. Even Ten would be annoyed with that but this cute dude found it funny. I should do it more often, he thought.

 

“Finallyyyyyyyy!” Taeyong put his hands out and stretched in satisfaction. It was already dark and it took them long enough to finally completing the essay. His eyes were heavy so he put his head on the table and let out a long sigh. Taeyong closed his eyes and was almost going to dreamland when suddenly he felt a hand brushed his hair softly, playing with the strands that covered his forehead. It was so comfy and he didn’t want to open his eyes. The fingers slowly went down his eyes, touching his eyelids sensually then he felt thumb stroking his cheekbone tenderly. It was like a lullaby, Taeyong liked it. The thumb shifted its way towards Taeyong`s upper lips, giving a feather-like touch. It played with Taeyong`s philtrum before continued to his lower lips, stroking it gently. Taeyong`s breath was heavy and he could feel another breath near his nose. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Their noses were almost touching. Jaehyun`s face was literally an inch in front him.

“What are you doing?” Taeyong asked in between heavy lids and sleepy voice.

“I don’t know.” Jaehyun whispered, fingers still playing with Taeyong`s lips.

“You are just so beautiful. So so beautiful” His eyes stared right into Taeyong`s, moving closer. Taeyong couldn’t feel his heartbeat and it was like a dragon running around in his stomach. He felt warm and hot all over his body but strangely he liked this feeling. Jaehyun`s gaze moved downward at those parted lips. Slowly, their distance disappeared. Taeyong felt wet and warm on his lips. It was like a hot ice cream. Hot, but good. Jaehyun`s lips moved leading the way. Taeyong closed his eyes, enjoying the peculiar feeling. He hesitated at first but before he knew, he kissed back. He opened his mouth slightly and Jaehyun guided, moving around sensually. His face was pulled in tender movement and he grabbed the other`s hair. Taeyong let out a moan and Jaehyun took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Taeyong`s, exploring the other`s mouth. He kissed every corner of the angel`s mouth, didn’t want to miss anything. Taeyong was precious. He nibbled at Taeyong`s lower lip and bit it hard. Taeyong groaned and pushed him away, catching a breath. Both of them were. Their forehead rested on one another, but Jaehyun`s eyes were still stuck on Taeyong`s lips, refused to stop. Taeyong`s lips were like a drug. He kept wanting more. Without warning, he latched their lips together again, this time the kiss was a bit rougher.

 

It was fast. Everything was fast. Suddenly they were both on the couch, with Jaehyun on top of him kissing him non-stop. Taeyong took a deep breath, his muscles tensed. They both broke away to catch some breath and Jaehyun immediately found purchases on Taeyong`s neck, wet lips sucking possessive marks towards the other`s sensitive skin. His hands sneaked under Taeyong`s shirt, tweaking his nipples and Taeyong whimpered with heavy pants. Jaehyun kissed Taeyong`s lips again before letting it go, eyes locked on him. He took a moment to appreciate the view of the other`s swollen lips slicked pink with saliva and flushed red cheeks. It gave Jaehyun a turn on. He put his lips closed to Taeyong`s ear, nibbled at it.

“Let`s move to my room.” He whispered hungrily. Taeyong was such a god. He wanted to kiss and touch every single part of him. He wouldn’t mind worshipping this boy`s ethereal beauty. With Taeyong, he wants. He wanted him to be his, only his. This the first time he ever felt this way. Without waiting for the other to respond, he lifted Taeyong by the waist, hands securing the boy`s hip and moved to his bedroom, throwing him carefully on the bed. He crawled on top of him and they kissed again as if their life depended on it. Jaehyun grasped at the hem of Taeyong`s shirt and pulled it off. He began kissing the boy`s body, slowly then sucked occasionally and Taeyong whined with every kiss. It was magic. Taeyong was paralyzed with every delicate move from Jaehyun. It was bliss. He felt, loved? Does love felt like this? Taeyong was loss in thought, moaning Jaehyun`s name countless time. It hurt so good he couldn’t think of anything except Jaehyun, Jaehyun and Jaehyun. His heart thumped like thunder, as if it was going to destroy the earth. He wasn’t prepared for this but Jaehyun made it good, like he`s in heaven with only the two of them existed. Taeyong reached his eternal bliss when Jaehyun found his sweet spot. He moaned loud, almost screaming. It was a mess, a painful yet beautiful mess. It wasn’t long until Jaehyun chased after, screaming Taeyong`s name calling it like worshipping a god, Taeyong was his god.

They both panted heavily on one another, coming down from their highs. After a while, Jaehyun moved his body next to Taeyong and lied down. He kissed Taeyong`s temple lovingly and breath in his scent. It was a beautiful and sweet scent. He kissed it again and again. Then he pulled over the comforter and covered their naked bodies. They could clean themselves later, he thought. He pulled Taeyong closed to his chest, caressing his back with his hands as gentle as he could as though he was porcelain. Like it wasn’t enough, he leaned in, kissing the boy`s shoulder. Taeyong really was his drug and he wouldn’t mind getting addicted. Suddenly, he heard sniffles from his chest and, wet. Jaehyun was shocked. He looked down and let go of the other`s body a little bit to see a string of tears down those soft cheeks. His heart almost stopped.

“Hey, baby what`s wrong?” He asked, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. Taeyong refused to look at him. Jaehyun pulled his chin up, but Taeyong stilled his head down.

“Hey, look at me.” Jaehyun said softly while brushing the hair behind Taeyong`s ears. He tried to pull up his chin again but Taeyong shook his head.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked while kissing Taeyong`s eyebrows. Taeyong didn’t budge.

“Is it painful? You hurt?” He kissed Taeyong`s nose bridge.

It took a while before Taeyong nodded. Jaehyun smiled. Why is he so cute? He pulled Taeyong closer by the waist, burying the other`s head onto his chest, giving a super tight hug. He rested his chin on the boy`s hair.

“I`m sorry. I should`ve prepared you well. I didn’t know it was your first. And I couldn’t control myself you know.” Jaehyun tried to coax his baby. He felt bad because he knew first time was always ‘not the best’ but he couldn’t resist this beautiful human being and he was somewhat gentle just now, well probably. He grinned at the thought.

“I`m sorry. It`ll get better soon, I promise.” Jaehyun pushed Taeyong a bit and stared at the boy who was still refused to look at him.

“And you should tell me though if it`s painful. Just now you looked like having a great time and enjoyed it so much. You should see your face. It was fucking sexy.” Jaehyun intentionally said the last word in a hoarse voice. Taeyong suddenly looked up and frowned. His lips shaped into a pout.

“Hey stop making that face! It turned me on.” Jaehyun immediately kissed those pout countless times. Gosh, Taeyong was fucking adorable. Taeyong pushed Jaehyun away and slapped his chest. He turned around facing another side, away from him.

“Okay, okay I`m sorry I was just joking. Come on let`s sleep. I`ll help you clean later.” Jaehyun laughed while pulling Taeyong back into his chest. He kissed the juncture of Taeyong`s neck tenderly and breathed in his scent again. He stopped crying and looked calm. Jaehyun was glad.

“Hey, let`s go for another round.” Playfully, he nibbled at the other`s ear and whispered.

That remark earned him an elbow from Taeyong who nudged him roughly and Jaehyun whimpered while laughing hard. He smiled wide when Taeyong tried to hide his red face by pulling the comforter up to his head.

“I love you.” Jaehyun murmured softly.


	6. ch06

 

Taeyong woke up with a warm body pressed against his back. He turned around slowly to see Jaehyun`s sleeping face. His movements caused the other boy to flinch and he was pulled closer towards that broad chest. He wanted to scream. Jaehyun was so handsome he could die. His thighs were sticky and he recalled the moment from last night then suddenly red flushed his face. It was literally the best night he ever had in his entire life. His lower body still ached but he wouldn’t blame Jaehyun for that. Jaehyun was so skillful. He must`ve been so experienced and Taeyong suddenly felt envious with those who ever slept with him. Nevertheless deep inside, he was a bit afraid. What if this was just a temporary bliss or a fake happiness? He knew he was far behind Jaehyun in everything. He had nothing and Jaehyun had everything. He was never loved or been in love. Duh, even his parents hated him. Well, they tried to eliminate him once when he wasn’t even born yet so he was scared. Scared of drowning in love and would be left alone. Yes, he was already so deep in love with this boy. Speaking of which, he was sure Jaehyun said he loved him last night right? He was so sure he heard it right. He looked up at Jaehyun`s face and stared. His heart swelled and he felt hot at the corner of his eyes.

“Do you really love me?” Taeyong whispered, choking back tears.   

“Yes.” Jaehyun suddenly opened his eyes and stared back. He kissed the tip of Taeyong`s nose.

“Oh my god, why are you crying again?” Taeyong didn’t realize how those tears streamed down his cheeks. He also didn’t know why he was such a crybaby in front of Jaehyun. The said boy kissed his tears and pulled him into a skintight hug while snuggling into his neck.

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so so much” He said while kissing Taeyong`s bare shoulder repeatedly. Taeyong melted and tightened the hug. Suddenly Jaehyun let him go while pressing his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. The boy took one of his hands and kissed his knuckles gently.

“Taeyong, I`ve been wanting to ask you this.” Jaehyun took a deep breath.

“Would you like to be the love of my life?”

“Will you be mine, forever?”

He kissed the boy`s knuckles again, a bit longer than before. His eyes were glistening on Taeyong`s, nervously waiting for the other to answer. Taeyong, on the other hand, couldn’t breathe, eyes stared at the handsome boy in front of him. This was like a dream. A dream which only existed in the fairytale. It couldn’t be real. Jaehyun nudged his chin and kissed his lips gently. It didn’t take long before Taeyong nodded in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun`s neck. He felt hot on the corner of his eyes again. Jaehyun smiled and sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun murmured in his ears. Taeyong nodded in respond and there were tears in his cheeks. He sniffled softly and Jaehyun patted his back before leaning in and kissed his temple. Taeyong felt warm and loved. Is this love? Taeyong closed his eyes, feeling the other`s breath in his neck. Dear god, please let this person be mine. I beg you. Please don’t take him away. Taeyong silently prayed and hoped that this was all real. It was still dark outside and they decided to sleep in a little more before getting up.  

 

The moment Taeyong woke up, he heard stuff going around from the outside and Jaehyun was gone. Then he smelt something good. He decided to get up but damn his back and butt hurt like hell he gave up. He threw the comforter away and pulled his knees into his chest, stayed quietly. Jaehyun`s bed was so comfortable and heaven knew he never been in such fluffy bed or mattress in his entire life. He looked around to see the enormous room properly. He didn’t get the chance to do it last night because of the heated moment between them and it was impossible to ask Jaehyun for a _pause_. The door suddenly opened from the outside and a smiling topless Jaehyun appeared. A boxer casually hanged on his waist and both of his hands were full; one plate of pancakes and the other with a large glass of milk. He didn’t even bother to bring a tray to put those things on. Taeyong just watched him by the corner of his eyes.  

“Hey, you can catch a cold! Put the cover on.” Jaehyun immediately put the food and drink on the small table beside the bed and cover Taeyong`s naked body with the comforter. Taeyong just let him. He cupped Taeyong`s face and gave a gentle peck on his lips.

“Morning baby.” He said softly and winked. Taeyong blushed and muttered a very shy ‘ _good morning’._

“I made breakfast for you. It`s a special recipe from the Jung`s family. You`ll be surprised.” Taeyong flashed a small smile.

“But I`m not hungry yet and I didn’t feel like eating.” He added.

“Nope. You need to eat darling. I literally could count your bones and it`s not good.“ Jaehyun refused with a serious face. He was worried by how skinny Taeyong was and he felt so bad about it.

“Come, I`ll feed you.” Without looking at Taeyong`s resisting face, he took a piece of cut pancake and put it in front of Taeyong`s mouth. Taeyong whined like a kid before opened his mouth and eat it. It was the fifth pancake and Taeyong just had enough. Jaehyun was crazy he could die due to _overeat-breakfast_ and the milk was too much. His angry heart melted upon seeing Jaehyun`s satisfied face.

“I can feed you like this every day.” He kissed Taeyong`s cheek softly then got up with the empty plates. Taeyong lied back, pulling the comforter over his waist.

“Then I will die with obesity.” He groaned while rolling his eyes. Jaehyun laughed. He came back, jumped on him and hugged him tightly. It was suffocating and Taeyong resisted a bit.

“Why are you so skinny?” He said while kissing Taeyong`s neck. His lips moved to the boy`s shoulder and took his arm, kissing it until the fingers. He kissed every knuckle gently and returned to his face, giving small pecks to every part of it.

“Hey stop putting on your saliva all over my face!” Taeyong fended a little bit, pushing Jaehyun`s face away but he was way stronger Taeyong couldn’t win against him. 

“You are so cute I wanna eat you.” Jaehyun protested before sucking on his chin and jaw. It was ticklish and Taeyong giggled.

“Stop! I need to wash up, and you promised to help.” Taeyong pushed Jaehyun harder. The said boy suddenly stopped. His smile widened and his head was full of naughty thoughts. Shower sex didn’t sound bad.

“Okay let`s go.” He got up, pulling Taeyong by the arm and legs and carried him to the bathroom. The other boy was shocked by the sudden action thus the journey to the bathroom was filled with Taeyong`s whimpers and whines, also Jaehyun`s evil laughter.

 

It`s been months and Jaehyun was obvious. Practically everybody knew about their relationship now. Yuta almost had a heart attack when he accidentally saw both of them kissed in the toilet. He wasn’t fond of the fact in the beginning but eventually, he accepted it. Jaehyun dragged Taeyong everywhere, even asked him to accompany him played basketball (to cheer him), introduced him to his friends, basically exposing Taeyong to the whole world even though he found it awkward and occasionally invited him to stay the nights at his house. Every morning they would meet in front of Jaehyun`s house and walked to campus together. Jaehyun didn’t give a damn towards wicked eyes staring at them weirdly when they`re holding hands. He was also very affectionate regardless time and place thus Taeyong considered himself as the luckiest person in the world. He wouldn’t change anything for Jaehyun. Jaehyun was perfect. He loved him so fucking much.

One day, Jaehyun asked him to join playing his favorite sport; basketball together and of course Taeyong refused. He hated sports but he rather stared and enjoyed the sight of Jaehyun playing basketball because damn, sweaty Jaehyun was super hot. He sat on the bench with a small towel and a water bottle for Jaehyun. The boy looked the happiest when playing and Taeyong couldn’t help feeling happy. A happy Jaehyun keeps a happy Taeyong he would say. Every time Jaehyun scored a goal he would run around the court and waved happily at Taeyong screaming _did you see that?_ and jumped everywhere. Taeyong loved the childish side of Jaehyun so much. It was cute and funny. He was so lost in thoughts of Jaehyun when suddenly a girl appeared. She was so beautiful with long, black hair. Taeyong swore this kind of girl would turn heads with her beauty but luckily he was head over heels for Jaehyun so obviously he wouldn’t be one of the turned head.

”Emmm hi?” She greeted hesitantly. It was a bit awkward. Taeyong just bowed.

“Can I sit here?” She asked and Taeyong nodded. They didn’t talk and it was rather silent. Taeyong didn`t mind either because he was so focused on Jaehyun. Taeyong laughed when he saw Jaehyun fell as he failed to secure the ball. Jaehyun looked at him from the court and gave him a _not-so-angry_ glare. He mouthed a _how dare you_ then Taeyong laughed harder. Little did he know the girl was looking at him. He coughed and stopped laughing then smiled when he noticed Jaehyun gave him a wave. He waved back.

“So, you are with Jaehyun now?” The girl suddenly spoke with a stern voice or Taeyong just heard it wrong.

“Pardon?” Taeyong blurted. He didn’t know how to react actually.

“I heard it, from Ten.” She continued.

“Uh…oh..” He nodded slowly. He felt something about this girl. Like, her face showed it all. The way she looked at Jaehyun and the way she talked to Taeyong were somewhat off.

“I`m Irene by the way. I don’t know if you heard it but I am Jaehyun`s childhood friend, we were best friend.” She spoke again with that strange tone. “And Ten`s too of course.” Taeyong just nodded. Best friend? Jaehyun never told him anything about her so he was a little bit curious. To be honest he was kinda annoyed with this Irene because her eyes were so judgemental and Taeyong knew by guts she disliked him. And for what reason? Taeyong didn’t know, it was only his guts he could be wrong. He tried to dissipate the thoughts by focusing back on Jaehyun. Apparently, the boy scored another goal and Taeyong was proud. It was not a match or tournament but he was so proud of Jaehyun. He giggled when Jaehyun crossed his hands on the chest and winked at him. Taeyong grinned and gave a small gesture of kiss with his lips. Jaehyun kissed back before continued to play.  

”Okay, I`ll be blunt.” The quiet girl suddenly voiced out, yet again with the annoying tone.

“I like Jaehyun.” Taeyong gasped, turned his head towards the girl with the sudden statement. What.the.actual.fuck. True, you needed to believe your guts. This girl was something.

“For a long time actually, even before he met you.” She paused. “And I`m not giving him up.” Whoa, wait what? Jaehyun was his and she dares to snatch him? In your dream girl! His heart shouted but never his mouth. For long minutes he froze, shocked by the statement no, furious by it.     

“But…” Taeyong wanted to protest.

“I know. You two were dating. “ She cut Taeyong off. “But you were no match for him.” Taeyong`s heart burnt upon hearing those words. He clenched his fists.

“Gosh, how did you seduce him? But it`s okay he will leave you eventually.” She snickered. Taeyong`s breath was unstable, he wanted to scream.

“No, he won`t. You`re wrong.” His voice shaken. Irene snorted.

“Huh? You dare to bet?” She gave him another judgemental look. Taeyong was about to speak again when suddenly Jaehyun appeared.

“Jaehyun! You missed me?” She ran towards him and linked their arms together while flashing her biggest smile.

“Oh hi, Irene. Sorry I didn’t notice you. I see you guys met already?” He pointed at Taeyong and Irene only gave an almost invisible nod.  

“So how`s college?” Jaehyun asked and Irene pouted.

“Of course it wouldn’t be fun without you. It`s been forever since we hang out together because you were so busy you jerk!” Jaehyun laughed and patted her hair.

“You stupid! You got a lot of other friends so hang out with them or ask Ten”

“Ahhhhhhhhhh…. No, you are the best, you know?” She intentionally tightens their arms and clung his head on Jaehyun`s shoulder.

Taeyong couldn’t stand this ugly sight. The pit of his stomach twisted and his heart hurt so bad, it would explode anytime soon. He wanted to run away from this. He hated it. On the spur of moment, Taeyong shoved the water bottle and towel towards Jaehyun`s chest roughly and the boy squinched. Without looking at Jaehyun, he quickly walked away.

“Hey, Taeyong wait up!” Jaehyun let go of his hands from Irene and held his lover`s arm but Taeyong budged over. He resisted and fled. Jaehyun put the items that Taeyong shoved him just now into his sling bag quickly.

“Sorry Irene, gotta go.” He said before chasing after Taeyong. The boy was fast and Jaehyun was panting. Once he got him, Jaehyun gripped and held both of Taeyong`s arms, stopping him. Slowly he turned the other`s body around to face him. Taeyong stared at the ground.  

“What on earth is going on?” He cupped Taeyong`s face and lift it up. He was shocked to see Taeyong`s deep frown and teary eyes. Not to mention the redness and hot on his face. Is he mad?  

“Baby, are you okay?” Jaehyun was worried sick. Taeyong`s stare deepened into his eyes and his nose flared with unstable breath. Now, this is scary. This _Taeyong_ is scary. He didn’t wear his usual hoodie today so his hair was a bit tousled. Jaehyun brushed the messy strands away and caressed his lover`s frown with his thumb before kissing it gently. Those small gestures melted Taeyong`s heart. His face softens. Jaehyun`s hands now rested on the back of Taeyong`s neck, stroking it in a circular motion, comforting him.

“You scared the crap out of me. Tell me what happened?”

Taeyong bit his lower lips. He couldn’t say it but he was mad. He was really mad he didn’t know what to do or to say and he couldn’t tell Jaehyun what Irene told him, it was crazy. Jaehyun stared at Taeyong before he suddenly thought of something. That must be _it_ , right? He grinned.   

“Baby.” He started.

“Are you jealous?” The words perked Taeyong`s ears and he frowned again. Okay, of course, that’s it. Taeyong looked at the ground and nodded. His reactions resulted in a super big laugh from Jaehyun. Taeyong was sensitive right now so he felt hurt by Jaehyun`s laugh. It wasn’t even funny. He punched Jaehyun`s chest and walked away, again. He ignored when Jaehyun tried to confront him.

“I`m tired I wanna go home. Don’t follow me.” He said while running a bit from Jaehyun. The boy just smiled and finally stopped chasing after Taeyong. He loved seeing Taeyong`s red face at the moment but he wouldn`t push it. His lover needed a timeout, maybe.

“Okay, I`ll call you! I love you!” He shouted when Taeyong was far away from him and watched him disappeared.    

 


	7. ch07

 

Taeyong couldn’t sleep a wink that night. He tried to study but couldn’t concentrate. Playing games on his phone also didn’t help.

_“But you were no match for him”_

_“But it`s okay he will leave you eventually”_

Those words kept ringing in his ears like an omen. Screw that bitch! Who does she think she is? Jaehyun is mine! MINE! However, he kinda agreed that Jaehyun and he were living in different worlds so Irene wasn’t totally wrong when she said they were not a match. Well, Taeyong was a boring person, poor (got enough money only for himself), parentless and hardly got any friends.

_“Hmmm… I wonder which part of you did Jaehyun interested in.”_

Ten`s words replayed in his mind.

_“Gosh, how did you seduce him?”_

Another one from that bitch. Was he that bad from other people`s point of view? So why did Jaehyun said he loved him? Speaking of which the boy didn’t call or contact him yet even though he promised to. Maybe Jaehyun had enough of him? Got tired of him? Should he ask, or call him? Maybe not. He didn’t want to annoy him because…. Taeyong stopped thinking. He didn’t want to think about those cruel words.

_“…..he will leave you eventually”_

Taeyong shrugged his head and pulled the pillow towards his face trying hard to sleep and prayed that tomorrow would be better.

 

 

Per usual, Taeyong waited for Jaehyun and they walked together to the campus. Jaehyun looked happy but a bit tired. He greeted Taeyong and gave a good morning kiss on his cheek. Taeyong was still mad at Jaehyun so he didn’t budge. When Jaehyun got a null response, Taeyong`s waist was pulled closer by one of his hand while the other hand on the back of his neck. Taeyong gasped by the sudden action, his hands rested on the other boy`s chest.

“What are doing? People may see us!” He protested.

“I don’t care.“ The hand on Taeyong`s neck now shifted towards his chin, and he was pulled into a kiss. Taeyong resisted in the beginning but eventually gave in. He parted his lips and Jaehyun deepened the kiss. His fingers now grabbing Jaehyun`s hair, gained more access into his sweet mouth. The other boy sucked into his tongue and their teeth clashed. He nibbled on his lips and sucked hard. Jaehyun slowed down the kiss before totally stopped. He smiled at Taeyong`s swollen and slicked lips then licked the boy`s lower lip, sucking the traces of saliva on it. Taeyong`s eyes were heavy and he panted heavily when Jaehyun released the kiss. His eyes were full of lust.

“Do you want more?” Jaehyun whispered while kissing his temple. Without any second thought, Taeyong nodded, eyes still heavy. He could feel blood rushed all over his body, especially towards the lower part of him.

“Hmmm, too bad we can`t. We got class baby.” He teased and Taeyong whined. He put his hands on Jaehyun`s neck and tried to pull him into another kiss. But Jaehyun being the teaser didn`t move an inch, fended and pushed Taeyong`s lips away with his thumb. Taeyong`s whine became louder and Jaehyun grinned.

“Later darling. Keep your boner till class ends, okay?” He said then kissed the corner of Taeyong`s mouth and sucked on it a bit. Then he held the pouted guy`s hand, guiding him to the right way.

When they were in front of the gate, Taeyong stopped. He let go of Jaehyun`s hand and wore his hoodie properly. With his hands on the waist, he turned to look at Jaehyun with still some pout left.

“Stay away from me. I need to keep my boner.” He intensified the pout while glaring at Jaehyun. Afterwards, he walked away and left a confused Jaehyun behind. The said boy couldn’t help but chuckled with his lover`s sulkiness. Being Jaehyun, he didn’t give a damn on Taeyong`s warn but kept following him around while constantly nudged the sleeve of his huge hoodie. Taeyong is the cutest creature he`d ever seen.

 

 

The last class ended late and it was almost dark. Taeyong wanted to go to the public library and asked Jaehyun to accompany him. They were happily walking side by side while holding hands. Sometimes, Taeyong pulled Jaehyun`s hand and kissed the back of his palm. He loved it when Jaehyun flashed his dimples and looked at him as if he was the only one in the world. He would do anything for Jaehyun, for that smile, that dimple, that kisses, gentle touches, everything. He was so into his own world when suddenly Jaehyun`s phone beeped. The boy read the message then chuckled a bit. Taeyong wondered who so he asked.

“Is it Ten?”

“Nope. It`s Irene.”

Fuck. Taeyong murmured but Jaehyun didn’t catch it what a shame.

“She asked me to have dinner together.”

Double fuck. He murmured again. Jaehyun missed the sullen look on Taeyong`s face as he was busy replying the message. 

“Well, that`s a good idea. Let`s go together. I didn’t get a chance to introduce you two properly.”

Taeyong tightened their hands, stared blankly while frowning a little bit at Jaehyun and luckily the boy noticed.

“Hey, are you still jealous of Irene?” He laughed and stopped walking. “She`s a friend, or more like a sister. You don’t need to be envious.”

“We used to hang out and sometimes our families would meet up and spend time together.” He put his hands on Taeyong`s cheek, caressing it gently.

“Well, last night her parents asked me to come over so I ended up going home late. Gosh, Irene`s karaoke session would stuck you forever! I should say no sometimes.” He said then sighed hard.

“So that’s why you didn’t call last night?” Taeyong`s voice was serious and he crossed his hands on the waist. His eyes looked straight into Jaehyun`s. To be honest he forgot and didn’t mind about it already but when he knew the reason was _Irene the bitch_ he couldn’t let this slip. He wouldn’t. He didn’t care if it`s Ten or Yuta but it`s _the Irene_ they`re talking about right now.

“Baby I`m sorry. I was so tired I forgot.” He tried to coax his sulky baby. “We meet every day though so why bother?”

“Why bother? So you don’t care about me do you?” It hurt. Taeyong didn’t know what the hell happened to him that he was being emotional but he was hurt because Jaehyun didn’t care. And on top of that, he was actually scared. So fucking scared if Jaehyun leave him, if he choose Irene over him. No, it wouldn’t happen. He wouldn’t let this happen. The thoughts alone caused tears to brim in his eyes.    

“Okay fine. Then go. She`s your _sister_ and I bet she thinks of you more than what you think of her.” He phrased the word sister with fingers gestured. 

“Taeyong what`s wrong with you? I told you there`s really nothing between us. Why are you being stubborn?” Jaehyun was frustrated. “Look I don’t know why are you so mad about it but it`s really nothing.” He tried to control his voice.

“Of course you wouldn’t know!” Taeyong raised his voice a little bit. “You asked me why I was so mad? Because I hate her!”

“Taeyong! What are saying? You don’t hate people that you just met are you crazy? On top of that it`s Irene! I knew her since we were five.” Jaehyun was angry. He knew Taeyong was introvert and didn’t like being around people but this is too much. Jaehyun was as angry as Taeyong or maybe angrier and he needed to stop this.

“You are my lover and she is my precious friend. You need to change your behavior it`s sick!” Jaehyun said those words before walked away hastily, leaving Taeyong. The boy stoned. His heart hurt, it`s like a dagger in it. He stood still for a long time after Jaehyun left. Jaehyun never got this angry. Why? Am I wrong? Taeyong didn’t know how long had he been standing till he felt rain droplets on his face. Fuck it. He didn’t even know whether it’s the rain or his tears. Both were streaming heavily. It`s Irene`s victory, isn’t it? He sobbed hard, didn’t care about the rain or the surrounding. His heart broke. Jaehyun probably hated him now. He clenched his fist hard, he was afraid.

_“…..he will leave you eventually”_

The words rang again in his ears and he trembled.

 

 


	8. ch08

 

Taeyong was soaking wet when he arrived at his house. It`s cold and chilly but he didn’t give a damn. He lied down on the floor, with his knees pressed against his chest and didn’t bother to change his wet clothes. Outside, the rain was still pouring heavily so was Taeyong. He cried hard and his sobs were breathless. He wanted to call Jaehyun but he scared the boy would still angry so he didn’t.

_“She asked me to have dinner together.”_

Oh no! He needed to call Jaehyun. He must`ve been with Irene right now and Taeyong couldn’t let them, never! He dialed Jaehyun`s number in frantic, his fingers shaken but once the line connected, it got into voice mail. He tried again for the second time, third and…..fifth time. He stopped trying. Jaehyun refused to talk to him. Was Irene more important? More precious? Than him? He sobbed harder. He couldn’t win against Irene, she was million times better than him and everybody knew it. But Jaehyun was his everything, he would do anything for Jaehyun`s love. He was alone this whole time but Jaehyun was his light, his energy, his savior and he wouldn’t be able to breathe without him. Does loving someone so much ever felt this hurt?

Taeyong didn’t remember sleeping last night so his head was heavy and his eyes sting. He woke up with yesterday`s clothes and those were still damp. He took a quick shower and changed himself into a new outfit. He felt hot all over his body but he couldn’t care less. The grey hoodie he usually wore was not totally dry yet because of the rain last night so he grabbed another one. Once he took it, his eyes teary. It was the hoodie that Jaehyun bought him.

_“You look good in blue.”  Jaehyun said while smiling and he was given a soft peck on his lips._

_“But I like you better without anything on though.” He said again while nibbling on his ears then laughed playfully at his red face._

He missed this, he missed Jaehyun. Taeyong ignored the headache and his ached body then stumbled towards the door. He ran towards the apartment building and went straight to Jaehyun`s house and waited in front of the door. It`s been hours but Jaehyun didn`t appear and he wasn’t dare to press the intercom. Usually he would wait at the lobby but today he decided to go up, he needed to apologize. The headache now worsens and he was sweating bullets. Taeyong sat down, crouched his body and this posture was better to calm him. He breathed in heavily.

Moments later he heard laughter. It was Jaehyun`s. Taeyong stood up, he wanted to hug the boy, to kiss him, to apologize for his childishness but his movements halted. Jaehyun was not alone. He was together with Irene, hand in hand. It was supposed to be his spot, not her. His eyes casted on the ground, fists clenched. Taeyong tried to fight back tears and anger.

Jaehyun was surprised to see Taeyong by the door. He was standing looking lost and fragile it almost hurt to see. It was obvious Taeyong didn’t sleep last night, his eyes were red and the eye bags were so dark. He wanted to take the boy into his arms but he resisted. Taeyong needed to learn to accept Irene, not only her but all of his friends. He couldn’t spoil him too much.

“Why are you here, you could wait downstairs though.” He said while trying to control his voice. He intentionally ignored the boy`s calls last night even though he felt so bad about it. He needed to be harsh sometimes. Irene, on the other side, was still holding his hands, nudging him to go inside. Well, they were out jogging this morning because Irene forced him as he refused to have dinner with her last night and he also needed to take his head off of Taeyong because he knew he couldn’t win against Taeyong so he needed some distraction or else he`s gonna call him and kiss his feet, he wouldn’t mind. But today he needed to resist the boy.    

He opened the door and Irene went inside. He didn’t know what to do with the standing boy outside. His complexion was not good and he was totally lost.

“Come wait inside.” He said but Taeyong didn’t move an inch. He hovered by the door, fingers nervously tugging at his sleeves. Jaehyun`s heart almost dropped but he stayed strong.

“If you don’t wanna come inside, go wait at the lobby. Don’t just stand there like a weird mannequin.” He purposely said in a harsh tone then walked inside the apartment, ignoring the boy. Taeyong shivered. His head was still heavy and he felt wet on his cheeks. He sniffled softly when suddenly some footsteps heard.

“Stop crying, you looked ugly.” Irene snorted. “Don’t you hear him? Just go.”

Taeyong didn’t move or say a word.

“He won`t pity you with those tears. So pathetic.” She added. Taeyong swallowed those words and stepped away. He wobbled to the lift. He wanted to wait but decided to go anyway. Jaehyun seemed like he didn’t care about him apparently. His heart, head and body were all hurt he couldn’t think straight. He walked to the campus alone, it`s been a long time since he was always with Jaehyun and he didn’t get used to it yet, well it`s just a day.

 

Jaehyun was going to the kitchen when he saw Irene coming back from the front door.

“Where`s Taeyong?”

“I don’t know. He left.” She said, uninterested. “Gosh, what`s with him?” Irene added and Jaehyun just sighed while taking out a carton of milk from the fridge.

“Hey I got no class today can I come with you? Your college probably a lot better than mine so I was curious.”

Jaehyun snickered with her statement. “Whatever. You`ll get bored anyway.”

 

Everybody could tell Taeyong was not well. His movements were unsteady and frequently stumbled. Some students were kind enough to help but he ignored. He was sweating so much but he didn’t care. When he`s tired, he would crouch down and got up when he felt a bit better. Even Yuta was concerned and asked him to go to the college`s clinic and get some rest. The said boy kept followed him around as he worried Taeyong would pass out anytime soon.

“Dude don’t be stubborn, you could die at this state!” Yuta took his arm but he resisted and just walked passed him. Well, he wouldn’t mind dying because nobody would care. Then the desire to die just became stronger when he saw Irene. Jaehyun wasn’t with her but he saw her wearing Jaehyun`s sweater. His body was shaking. This is too much.

“Oh hey, Irene! Long time no see!” Yuta shouted and Irene came over. Her smile narrowed when he saw Taeyong.

“What are you doing here? Where`s Jaehyun?” Yuta asked. Taeyong on the other side kept glaring at Irene as if he was going to kill her.  

“He went to the toilet. I asked him to bring me here well because I was curious about this college, and his _friends_.” She emphasized the word friend then glared a bit at Taeyong and Yuta laughed.

Taeyong`s eyes were fixed at the sweater. His breaths were unsteady.

“Take that off.” He said suddenly.

“Pardon?” Irene snorted.

“I said take that sweater off!” Taeyong raised his voice. Yuta bewildered, he was confused.

“What a psycho! You pissed off because this is Jaehyun`s? He lent it to me so fuck off!” Irene snickered and talked with a higher pitch. She pushed Taeyong and he flinched backward.  

“ Take.that.off.” Taeyong said again, eyes furiously glared at the girl.

“Oh my god you really are a filthy bastard! I told you Jaehyun is mine and I swear you guys gonna break up! I`ll make him leave you I swear!” She was almost screaming and they caught the attention of people. She pushed Taeyong again, harder and he almost fell down but Yuta held him.

“Take.that.off.” Taeyong clenched his fists so hard his palm could bleed.

“You really got no shame, aren’t you? Jaehyun was such a retarded dick to..” Irene couldn’t finish her words when suddenly Taeyong grabbed the collar of the sweater roughly and she jerked forward whilst shrieking in shock. Taeyong`s gaze pierced like a dagger into Irene`s eyes and she was scared. His breath was unstable and his teeth clenched, his whole body shivered in anger.

“NEVER SAY A WORD AGAINST JAEHYUN IN FRONT OF ME.” Taeyong said word by word, eyes intensely glared into the timid girl in front of him. With his full strength, he pushed Irene hard and she fell. Unfortunately, he got a man`s strength and her head hit the corner of a wall. It bled. And worse, Jaehyun saw. The boy ran towards them in shock.

“IRENE!” He shouted and held the girl. She hugged Jaehyun and crying and sobbing and stuff.

“TAEYONG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU CRAZY?!” He yelled furiously at Taeyong.

“I SPOILED YOU TOO MUCH AND I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!”

Taeyong trembled and he fell on his butt, on the floor. Jaehyun was so furious. His voice had never been this cold, loud and harsh. The boy who used to pamper him with sweet, gentle voices now was screaming at him with hate in the eyes. His heart hurt more than ever and his head was so painful he couldn’t think of anything.

“NOW GET OFF AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN!” Jaehyun shouted louder and yelled at him while caressing Irene`s hair. Taeyong`s whole body was shaking and his world was dark. He panted heavily, almost stopped breathing. People were watching and gossiping. He was trembling so much his whole body numbed, he felt weak. Jaehyun didn’t even spare a glance at him. He looked at Jaehyun and sniffled with bated breath. He finally sobbed hard while his hands covering his eyes as whimpers escaped his lips. The sight of Jaehyun hugged and comforting Irene was a poison to his heart. With little energy left, he stood up, wobbled hurriedly towards nowhere and ran as fast as his legs could bring him. Yuta on the side was frozen, confused with the drama.     

 

Taeyong was running without stopping. When he did stop, it was in front his house, the filthy house. The place where Jaehyun never been to. If he did, the boy would be disgusted. It was nothing compared to Jaehyun, Yuta and Irene`s house. Irene. Irene. You won. You got Jaehyun. He sobbed again. His tears gonna dry out soon, too much were flowing since yesterday. His whole body was hot, he knew he caught a fever as he was out in the rain the whole night yesterday but he didn’t care. He stepped towards the stairs connecting the shop with the top area where his house located but suddenly he heard somebody called his name. He wanted to refuse because too much was happening so he wanted to sleep and never wake up but it was the shop`s owner`s voice. He was rarely here so it was weird.

“Hey, Taeyong are you okay? You don’t look good” He asked. Taeyong shrugged his head weakly.

“Do you have any business with me, sir? I`m sorry but I was a bit tired.” He really was tired.

“Uhm, sorry but I need to discuss something. Let`s get inside.” The owner said.

“It`s okay, you can talk here, I don’t mind.” He said with almost with a mute voice but the owner could catch it.

“Ummm, actually it`s about the shop.” The old man hesitated. “I may sell it.”

“Ohh..” Taeyong gave an uninterested respond.

“I mean, the whole, shop.” He paused. “Including the place you stayed.” The owner said with a guilty face. When Taeyong didn’t give any response and his eyes fixated on him he felt horribly guilty.

“I`m so-sorry.” He said.

Taeyong felt heavy on his shoulder as if the world around him stopped.

“Ha-Ha. What a life.” He said and the old man confused a bit. Jaehyun wanted him to leave his sight and apparently, he was homeless. What a great, blessed life. The owner tried to say something but was cut off by the boy.

“No, no it`s okay. I`ll leave now. It was your place anyway. I`ll go.” Taeyong said while walking out of his sight ignoring the owner`s voice who was calling him.

 

It was night and Taeyong found himself lying on a bench at a bus stop. He looked like a living death. He lost count to how many days he`d been there and didn’t have any idea where he was at the moment. The bus stop was a bit isolated and busses were rarely there so he found peace at that place. He couldn’t move his body. His stomach was growling, longing for food but he ignored. People who saw him probably think he was a crazy homeless guy. Well, he was one at the moment. Taeyong snickered. Life was unfair to him, he shouldn’t exist in this world. His parents didn’t want him, his lover hated him and the place he lived was no longer his. God probably hated him too. He should just die. His mother was right, she should abort him or just killed him as soon as he was delivered so he didn’t have to endure such life, didn’t have to be hated by Jaehyun. He loved Jaehyun so much, he never experienced such feeling but now he knew what love was. Love was a trap. It was like a beautiful ocean but when you drowned, you`d die and nobody would save you even the ocean turned its back towards you and Jaehyun was his ocean. Jaehyun. What is he doing now? Is he good? Nahh he`s probably happy with Irene now. Who would care about a pathetic dude like him? Filthy, disgusting. Yes, he should just die, disappear from this world. He`s tired of living such life. Lee Taeyong wasn’t the type to give up life easily but this time he had enough. With the thought, Taeyong suddenly pulled out his sleeve weakly and stared at his wrist. Hey, it looked so pale and clean. Some red would make it pretty right? He smirked and glanced at the broken glasses at the corner of the bench.

 

 


	9. ch09

 

Yuta was restless. He kept tapping on the desk. Apparently, he was thinking hard, so unlike him. Johnny who was reading beside him suddenly smacked his fingers with the pen.

“Hey what the heck?” Yuta said while punching Johnny`s shoulder roughly.

“What the heck YOU! Stop tapping! You`ve been like this for days just why?” Johnny said, annoyed with his friend. Yuta sighed.

“I need to do something. This feels so wrong!” Yuta told him then disappear towards the front seat. He looked so determined and Johnny was confused. The boy took a seat beside a sleeping guy and nudged him.

“Jaehyun.” He started, carefully.

“Hmmm?” The boy said, head still on the desk.

“You know Taeyong was absent today right?” Jaehyun just hummed.

“I mean it`s been a week.” Jaehyun hummed again with Yuta`s statement and he shifted his head a bit. His stomach twisted upon hearing the name.

“It is weird.” He added.

“Yuta, what are you trying to say actually?” Jaehyun finally lifted his head and looked at his friend, irritated.

“Did Irene tell you?”

“What?”

“Gosh, I should expect that!” Yuta pulled his hair in a frantic way.

“What?”

“Okay now listen. I need to tell you everything. Every hell happened that day. You know the day when we last saw Taeyong?”

“Yuta what are you saying?” Jaehyun perked. “Everything? What everything?”

“Well, the real reason why Taeyong was being a crazy ass and hurt Irene even though everybody knows how timid Taeyong is. Shit, he couldn’t even start a conversation with people let alone harm them.” Jaehyun`s heartbeat almost stopped.

“It`s Irene.”

“Pardon?” Jaehyun asked in confusion.

“She started it. I know it`s hard to believe but she started the fight.” Yuta continued the whole story as he was the witness of the whole incident and he had enough of seeing Irene played the victim and blamed Taeyong for everything. Jaehyun was in utter shock. He gasped in disbelieve. What has he done?

 

 

Jaehyun was running like crazy. He ran around asking for Taeyong`s address and finally got it from the administration office. He knew he was such a jerk, didn’t even know where his lover live. He did ask Taeyong once if he could go to his house but Taeyong refused and being a good lover, he didn’t wanna push. Maybe he felt uncomfortable with people coming over so Jaehyun respect that. He`d been calling countless time but Taeyong`s phone was off. This was insane.

He stopped walking when he believed it was the right place even though it didn’t feel like it. It was a shop, an old one. There were external stairs connecting the shop to the upper part of it. Carefully he pushed the entrance door opened. There was nobody so Jaehyun doubted, maybe the office got it wrong heck! There`s no way Taeyong would live in such place. This wasn’t a home it was a shop and this place looked like it hadn’t been visited for ages. He was about to go out when an old man in fifties appeared from the back.

“Oh hey, it’s a customer! Welcome!” The man said in disbelief.

“Sorry, I was just looking for someone. I think I got the wrong place.” Jaehyun tried to go away.

“Who is it? The one you looking for?”

“It`s-Taeyong. Do you know him?” Jaehyun further asked when the man showed an interest.

“Oh of course!” He said. “So you are his friend? He never brings friend home. This is a first! Come have a seat.”

Jaehyun stoned. So Taeyong actually lived here. His heart broke imagining Taeyong sleeping in this place. It must`ve been hard. He sat down on the chair at the corner of the shop while the man went inside preparing for drink. Moments later he came with two cups of tea.

“So what brings you here?” The man asked.

“Well, I was wondering if Taeyong`s here? He didn’t answer my calls and absent for days.”

“Oh really? I was about to ask you the same thing. I didn’t see him for weeks I guess.” Jaehyun was in disbelief. He pushed back his hair, frustrated. Where the hell are you baby? He sighed hard. He missed Taeyong so much and he needed to apologize.

“You know, actually he lived upstairs.” The old man suddenly spoke, distracting him. He sipped his tea and looked at the window behind Jaehyun.

“This business isn’t going well so Taeyong rented upstairs really did help me.” Jaehyun just listened.

“Poor kid. I met him when he was fifteen. He was lost that day and ended up here, sleeping outside, in front of the door.” The man sighed. Jaehyun now was in full attention with the story. 

“Well when I asked him why he was there, he said he got nowhere to go. His parents died in a car crash and their house was sold to pay the loans, debts and stuffs, you know everything his parents left. So I ended up giving him a place to stay. But he needed to work for me, here. But things happened and the business was a failure I would say.” He paused for a while.

“I asked him to stop paying for the room but he refused. He wanted to help me as much as he could, it`s so kind of him. Knowing Taeyong, he always determined to live life. I never see him cried even once, never. He bottled up his feelings so much and it`s a bit worrying.” He looked at Jaehyun who was now so quiet.

“He worked all sort of jobs, to pay for school and himself. He lived a gloomy life, alone. Friends always made fun of him because he was poor and always wear those hand-down clothes but he didn’t care. That`s why on his birthday I gave him the hoodie. He looked so happy it warmed my heart.” The man smiled at the thought.

“He worked so hard, harder than any average kid his age. When he got into the college, that was the first time I saw him cried. Well, I couldn’t help but cry together with him. It was amazing.” He wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and so did Jaehyun.

“My son asked me to stay with him in Daegu so I rarely see him nowadays. When I came months ago, he looked happy so I bet he had a good time in college. I think maybe you are one of the reasons for that happiness because you are his friend, and he never had one. People used to avoid him so I was thankful.” He bowed a little to Jaehyun. The boy felt so bad. There was a lump in his heart. He didn’t know anything about Taeyong. Nothing. Taeyong never cried? He made him cried lots of time he was a total jerk. Jaehyun was a crying mess right now. The old man patted his back soothingly.

“Actually, the last time I saw Taeyong I told him something. I was going to sell this shop, this whole building. But it was actually just a mere plan. I wanted to discuss more about it, you know if he would want to take over the shop or he would find other places to stay because he deserved better than this old and wrecked building. But he ran away before anything and disappeared till today.” He sighed harder.

“He didn’t look good too I mean like he was so sick and I am worried.”

Jaehyun was in utter shock, he was at a loss for words. Taeyong was not home since then? Since _that day_? Oh gosh, where is Taeyong now? Where did he sleep? What did he eat? His heart hurt.

“Should we report the police?” He asked while wiping his tears with the back of his sleeves.  

“I think let us wait for another two or three days. If we still can`t find him, then it`s our last hope.” The old man suggested.

It`s true that he was mad but he absolutely didn’t mean what he said as it was a spur of the moment. Every normal people would be on Irene side as she was hurt and it was because of Taeyong plus Irene was a girl. What Taeyong did could be considered a crime. Also, Taeyong hated Irene for no solid reason to his knowledge so it was obvious Taeyong should take the blame. Jaehyun did regret it afterward and maybe would want a clear explanation from his lover but at the same time, he wanted Taeyong to change his perception and behavior towards Irene so he purposely didn’t contact or even try to find him at all even though he did realize Taeyong didn’t go to school for days. But since he knew everything he felt so bad and regretted it so fucking much.

He heard everything from Yuta and even confronted Irene about it. Damn, he didn’t know Irene had feelings for him and Taeyong knew all about it so that’s why he was so jealous. He made it clear to Irene and she refused to talk to him until now but he didn’t care. They even had a fight and Jaehyun swears he would kill Irene if anything happened to his lover. But searching for Taeyong was far most important. Speaking of which, it`s true that the boy was so sick the last time he saw him but he ignored the fact because of his ego and anger. Oh god, what has he done? Knowing the boy, he used to be ignorant about himself so what if he passed out anywhere and nobody found him? Jaehyun couldn’t sit still his hands shivered. He never knew Taeyong would affect his life this much.

 

Jaehyun couldn’t sleep at nights and couldn’t eat anything. He was worried to death. He went to every place they used to go but still no traces of Taeyong. He tried again one day and decided to take a rest at a small playground. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red and swollen. Jaehyun grabbed his hair harshly when suddenly his phone rang, it was an unknown number. He was not in the mood for any prank call but he answered anyway.

“Hello.” He greeted lazily.

“Hello. I`m sorry but is this Jaehyun?” The woman in the line asked.

“Yes, why?” He sighed. Is it the insurance company or what.

“We are from J Hospital. Apparently, there was a patient being treated but we couldn’t find his relatives or the details of him because there was no id card with him.” Jaehyun`s heart hammered loud. It couldn’t be.

“But he got his phone and your contact number was the only one on the list. So, can you come and help us identify the patient? Hello, are you list-“

“I`ll go now!” Jaehyun screamed and didn’t even let the woman finished her words. Damn! Taeyong what happened?

 


	10. ch10

 

Taeyong felt heavy on his head, not only his head but also his eyes. He tried to open his eyes but it was so hard and heavy he gave up. Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his palm and heard some sweet and soft voices near him. That voice was so familiar, his heart squirmed.

_“Wake up baby. I missed you so much.”_

_“Open your eyes, please. I couldn’t live without you”_

Jaehyun? He wanted to scream but his mouth was hefty and the words wouldn’t release. With all energy he had, he worked on his lids. Slowly, his eyes opened. The sudden brightness could make him blind and he needed some time to adapt. He didn’t know where he was at the moment and what the hell happened to him. He tilted his head towards the grip on his hand and saw a mop of black hair on the side of his bed. Taeyong`s heart lumped. Jaehyun? Is it you? Am I dreaming? His sight started to blur and a stream of tears ran down his cheeks. Even his sobs were chocked and not even a sound heard. He wanted to raise his other hand to stroke the hair and tell the owner about his presence but he was so weak.

“Aaaa…Jaaae…” Taeyong used up all remaining voices that were apparently a silent scream to call the boy beside him. He whimpered hard and tried to call him again. His whole body trembled.

“Jaaaeeee…” It was louder than before, a creaked sound resulted from it and finally the boy budge. 

“TAEYONG!! OH MY GOD!!” Jaehyun screamed and he was frantic. The boy cried and cupped Taeyong`s face while kissing his forehead repeatedly.

“Oh, thank god! Taeyong!! Don’t ever leave me again please!!” He whimpered and smooched Taeyong`s wet cheek and hugged him tightly. Jaehyun only let him go after a nurse suddenly came in and pulled him over to check on Taeyong`s condition. 

“I hope you don’t push him too much. He was still very weak and need a lot of rest.” The doctor who came to jot down Taeyong`s condition explained.

“Take care of him.” He patted Jaehyun`s shoulder to calm him down before leaving them alone. Taeyong`s eyes were teary and his face was so skinny and pale. Jaehyun couldn’t stop blaming himself. He took his lover`s hand and kissed every finger and palm.

“Baby I`m so sorry. It was all my fault. I`m sorry! I am so sorry!” The boy was a crying mess.

“Please forgive me! Please!” Taeyong looked at him with tears in his eyes. He wanted to say something. He opened his mouth and try to get the words out but there was a lump in his throat he couldn’t say anything but his effort never went unnoticed by Jaehyun.

“It`s okay baby, you are so weak right now. You need to rest but can you not sleep?” Jaehyun wiped his cheeks with his palm.

“I`m afraid you won`t open your eyes again.” Jaehyun knew he was making a weird request but he couldn’t help it. Seeing a weak, unconscious Taeyong lying on bed scared him to death. His current appearance broke Jaehyun`s heart apart and he hated looking at frail Taeyong. To his surprise, the boy gave him a small nod and Jaehyun was beyond happy. Who could imagine a simple grant from Taeyong would make Jaehyun this happy. Carefully he climbed on the big bed and lied next to his love. He caressed Taeyong` cheek gently and kissed his chapped, dry lips.

“I swear I would make it up to you so please get better quickly.” He kissed the lips again.

“I love you.” Jaehyun murmured before pulling the boy into a hug. He sighed in a total relieve.

 

 

It`s been a week since Taeyong finally regained his conscious and Jaehyun found himself staring at his love. They were lying side by side on the hospital bed and Taeyong was still asleep. Jaehyun couldn’t sleep a wink, he kept his eyes on the boy as if he would disappear if Jaehyun looked away. He remembered clearly the day he got the call from the hospital.

 

_“Five minutes late and he could die. He lost a lot of blood.” The doctor`s word echoed in his head._

_“Apparently he attempted suicide.” Jaehyun lost his balance and fell on his knees. Suicide? His breath was heavy and he didn’t even care the eyes who looked at him strangely as he wailed and screamed Taeyong`s name countless times. He almost fainted._

Jaehyun shrugged his head away from the memory and stroked Taeyong`s cheek as gentle as he could, didn’t want to wake him up. His complexion was better and he could talk and move around now. Everyday Taeyong needed to take drips of IV and his heart broke seeing his lover`s teary and scared eyes every time the nurse pushed in the needle. He wanted to take over the pain so bad. Taeyong was afraid of needles and sharp things but dare enough to cut his wrist he definitely reached his limit to do so. Jaehyun scanned over Taeyong`s wrist which was wrapped in a white bandage and he felt awful. He caused this. He touched it lightly and tears gathered in his eyes.

“Jaehyun?” His constant sniffles woke Taeyong up. The boy rubbed his eyes, surprised to see a crying Jaehyun beside him. Jaehyun immediately pulled Taeyong towards his chest, carefully so that the tube wire wouldn’t detach and kissed his temple before breathed in heavily.

“Sorry I wake you up.”

“Sleep in some more, it`s still early.” Jaehyun patted Taeyong`s back gently. He felt the other`s head on his neck moving and Taeyong was looking at him with confused eyes.

“Why are you crying?”

“No I`m not.” Jaehyun said flatly trying to control his voice and pulled Taeyong closer, signaling him to sleep but Taeyong resisted. Jaehyun finally gave up and put his forehead against the other.

“I-I`m sorry..” He chocked in his words.

“For everything.”

“I am so so-sorry.”

“Yuta told me all about it. I was so stupid I should believe you, I should never turn my back against you, I should never treat you like that, I should hear you out, I shou-“ Taeyong silenced him with a kiss. Jaehyun`s chest was moving up and down, unsteady like his sobs.

“Hey, I am here.” Taeyong spoke softly after releasing the kiss. He was crying too but not as much as Jaehyun. He cupped Jaehyun`s face and looked straight into the boy`s eyes.

“The stupid one was me.” He wiped the tears on Jaehyun`s cheek with his thumb. He felt hefty on his chest.

“I was so stupid I thought you wanted me go-gone.” Small whimpers started to escape from his lips.

“I-I couldn’t th-think of anything else t-to do-” He sobbed hard. Jaehyun shook off his head and held the other`s small wrist on his cheek with his hands. They were both crying, regretting the past.

“I am no-nothing comm-pared to Ire-ne-”

“and I was su-sure you hated me-.” The stinging pain in his chest growing with each word and his sobs seemed to be overbearing. Jaehyun shook his head again.

“I-I never felt wanted in my life. I am used t-to be hated by people, I-I don’t ca-re. But-but, if you hate me-“ He paused, choking sobs.

“I rather die-“

“NO! HELL NO!” Jaehyun cut him off with a scream. He was so afraid of the word, his body trembled. It was a curse.

“How do you think I can live without you?“

“I was so scared. So scared that you`ll leave me forever.” Jaehyun said while panting tears.

“So please, please I beg you. Don’t ever leave me. Ever!” He pleaded while whimpering and squeezed Taeyong into his chest tighter as if they wouldn’t see each other again. Taeyong clenched his fists on Jaehyun`s shirt that was already drenched with his tears. After a while, Jaehyun released the hug and looked at the boy in front of him.

“Baby.“ He wiped the tears away from Taeyong`s cheeks with his palm.

“Can you, give me another chance?”

“I swear I`ll make it better. I promise. Please?”   

Jaehyun pleaded again and lifted Taeyong`s chin to look at him. Taeyong bit his lips. He looked into the eyes that he loved so much and finally nodded before dived into Jaehyun`s chest again and whimpered hard. His sobs were echoed throughout the room.

“I love you so much.” Taeyong whispered in between cries but loud enough for Jaehyun to hear.

“I love you too baby. More than anything.” Jaehyun replied softly.

“Thank you for still accepting me, for loving me. Thank you, baby. Thank you so much.” He replied again in chocked cries before kissing the other`s head and they both slept through the sadness that finally wither, replaced with a hopeful of happiness and endless love.   

 

 

It was the day which Taeyong finally could be discharged from the hospital as he was stable and healthy enough to do everything on his own. But his boyfriend was on another level. He treated him like a princess, did every single stuff for him and even accompanied him to the toilet. He wasn’t allowed to eat unless Jaehyun fed him, he needed to tell him or more like _report_ what he had been doing the whole time Jaehyun wasn’t with him because he needed to attend classes and many more _special treatments_ were given by the boy. Jaehyun even brought his own sleeping bag and some of his stuff to the hospital room where Taeyong currently stayed. At a first glance, it was like two people were staying instead of one. Taeyong smiled at the thought. Jaehyun really loved him, he shouldn’t doubt about it. Yuta and Johnny also visited him a few days back and he was surprised by Yuta`s sudden hug. The boy was crying and squeezing Taeyong into a suffocating hug before both Jaehyun and Johnny were forced to separate them. Jaehyun even tried to punch Yuta because the hug was life-threatening and he didn’t allow Yuta to come near Taeyong or visited him again. Yuta protested and the room was so loud with the bickering and fighting until a nurse came with thoughts that somebody probably dead or emergency help was needed at the moment. Taeyong laughed hard, enjoying the scene.   

However, the most surprising visitors weren’t Yuta and Johnny apparently, it was Irene. She came with Ten of course. Ten gave them a space to talk when he excused himself out of the room, leaving the two alone. It was so awkward and both were quiet, finding words to say. The atmosphere was less tense when Irene put the gifts she brought to the side table and sat down.

“I heard everything.” She started. Taeyong could see the nervousness in the girl because she kept fidgeting her pretty nails.

“I-I`m sorry.” She said softly. Her cheeks were already wet.

“I didn’t mean to-I mean, I didn’t mean to drive you into this state.” She didn’t look at Taeyong, a pang of guilt hit her every time she saw his face. It was quiet again.

“We both love him.” Taeyong broke the silence. “and we`re willing to do anything for the person we love, didn’t care about the circumstances and outcomes.”

“I gave up the fight easily so I was the one at fault.” Taeyong smiled. “and I also need to apologize, because I snatched Jaehyun away from you. He never told me about you so I didn’t know.”

“No, it`s okay. I should tell him my feelings years ago rather than doing a dirty play like that. Jaehyun loves you so much everyone can tell.” She wiped the tears with her hands.

“And what should I expect from a gay guy? He wouldn’t have interest in girls so why should I bother?” Both of them laughed at the statement. Well, that was sure a fact.

“Hmmm, shall I flirt with Johnny? He`s kinda hot don’t you think?”

“I don’t know about that but why not?” Taeyong said while grinning. The _thing_ between him and Irene was over, he was glad.

“But I heard he`s a player. Well, it must be fun to flirt with the likes of him. Girls will get jealous and guys will feel defeated!” She added with enthusiasm and Taeyong laughed harder.

 

A moment later Jaehyun entered the room and he was confused plus shocked with the current situation. Taeyong and Irene? Laughing?  

“I`m back.” Jaehyun announced his presence in an awkward way and both of them stopped laughing. Jaehyun put down his bag before approaching Taeyong and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. He took a seat on a chair near Irene.  

“How do you feel today?” Jaehyun asked and adjusted the cover on Taeyong`s body, to ensure the boy was comfortable.

“Great.” Taeyong smiled and he smiled back, showing his dimples.

“So, what are you guys so happy about? Mind to share?” He asked while glancing at Irene, a warning glance. Irene chuckled.

“Hey stop it! I didn’t do anything I swear. We were just talking-”

“About what?” Jaehyun asked quickly before Irene finished her words.

“Hey, it`s okay. We`re good, I promise.” Taeyong put his hand on Jaehyun`s, giving him a gentle squeeze to assure him.

“Really?” He asked and Taeyong nodded. Jaehyun sighed in relief. Of course, he was worried. He knew Irene since they were little. She was so bold and brave even ought to do anything to get whatever she wanted.

“See? Stop doubting me!” She rolled her eyes and punched Jaehyun`s shoulder a bit.

“I think I need to go now. Ten`s probably waiting.” She sat up and ready to leave.

“Ten`s here? I didn’t see him outside.”

“Yeah, maybe he went to the toilet or hooking up with some cute nurses out there who knows.”

“Get well soon Taeyong. I`ll catch up with you later and I need your help to get _Mr. Jo_.” Irene winked and left the room. He smiled wide but Jaehyun stared at him, unsatisfied.

“Who`s _Mr. Jo_?” He asked.

“No one.” Taeyong shifted his body and pulled the cover closer to his chest. He intentionally ignored the sulky look on Jaehyun`s face.

“Hey come on! Tell me.” He put his hands under the cover to pinch Taeyong`s stomach. It was ticklish and the boy screamed. Jaehyun tickled it again lightly and Taeyong gave up.

“Okay, fine. I tell you. It`s Johnny.”

“What!?”

“Yes, my love. Irene was targeting Johnny.” Taeyong said softly while helping Jaehyun to close his mouth, it was wide open. 

“I never knew she was into such boy” Jaehyun said and Taeyong laughed at it.

“Well, whatever but I think she`s better off with Yuta. They got similar mental age don’t you think?”

“Hey, that`s harsh!” Taeyong chuckled and slapped Jaehyun`s face with almost no energy at all.

“Okay, enough talking. I`ll help you pack. We`ll be out by evening. Finally, I can take you home.” Jaehyun leaned in to kiss the boy`s cheek and stroked it gently.

“But before that, I need to meet the doctor to make sure everything`s fine so just stay rested until I return okay?”

“And don’t move around too much. You are still recovering hey stop making that face!” He pinched Taeyong`s pout and the boy shrieked.

“Where`s my answer?”

“ _Yesh_.”

“Yes what?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong pulled Jaehyun`s fingers out of his lips and took a deep breath.

“Yes I will stay here lying on this bed probably sleep until Jung Jaehyun come and wake me up then help me pack my bags and stuff but apparently his bags are bigger and more than mine after that I will eat a million set of meals with Jung Jaehyun until my face and body are round then I can`t walk because I am so fat so Jung Jaehyun need to carry me everywhere for the rest of his life.” Taeyong spoke with a single breath.

Jaehyun on the other side was laughing hard with his lover`s protestation and he pulled Taeyong up and put his hands around the boy`s waist. He sat on the bed, beside the sulky boy.

“You know what, I don’t mind having you on my back for the rest of my life.” He looked softly into Taeyong`s eyes. His hands moved towards the back of his neck, thumbs rested on the cheeks. Jaehyun`s heart skipped a beat seeing the beautiful boy in front of him. Slowly, he pulled Taeyong into a kiss, a sweet and loving kiss. He could feel Taeyong`s smile in the kiss.

“You are so beautiful I love you.” Jaehyun put their forehead against each other.

“Thank you. I love you too.” Taeyong wrapped his hands around Jaehyun`s back and rested his head on the broad chest that he loved so much. He could feel kisses all over his head and temple. His heart thumped and he could hear the other`s heartbeat loud and clear. This is it. This is love.


	11. ch11

 

As soon as Jaehyun returned to the room from the doctor`s, Taeyong was sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs hanged lazily. Jaehyun could tell the boy`s mind was somewhere else because he didn’t even notice Jaehyun`s presence in the room. Slowly, he approached the boy and sat beside him.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey. Didn’t see you there, sorry. Taeyong was quite surprised to see him but he smiled anyway.

Jaehyun smiled back and took a deep breath.

“Are you okay? Is everything fine?” He said carefully. Taeyong`s head was down, fingers were playing with his palm and his eyes were wandering around the floor. He was nervous. He knew Jaehyun was eyeing him and he couldn’t stay still. Slowly, Jaehyun reached for his fingers and hold them gently. Taeyong`s hands stopped fidgeting and he bit his lips.

“Baby, can you tell me what`s wrong?” Jaehyun tried to coax the boy, urging him to talk.

“You aren’t feeling well?” He asked softly and put his palm on the boy`s forehead but Taeyong shook his head.

“Should we see the doctor? He tried again. His sweet and soft voice melted the ice inside Taeyong.

“No, I`m okay. It`s just..” Taeyong took a deep breath. “I-I got something to tell you.” Jaehyun held both of his hands and squeezed it gently, assuring him to talk.

“Go on.” Jaehyun replied softly.

“Actually, I-I got no place to go.” He was looking down on the floor again. “I mean, the place where I stayed right now was probably sold.” He paused and took another breath. “Before I left, the owner told me that he wanted to sell the house. It has been a long time since then, so I was sure it was sold already.”  Jaehyun was quiet, giving the boy a chance to talk.

“So I-I got nowhere to go apparently.” He squeezed Jaehyun`s hand tighter, holding back tears. “I wanna ask for your help but you have done so much for me I could be a burden and a nuisance-“

“Shhhhh. What are you talking about? Hmm?” Jaehyun eyed the boy who was looking so timid and afraid, it hurt his heart.

“I know.” Jaehyun whispered softly and the other boy shot his head up, looking at him.

“Huh?” Taeyong frowned, he was confused.

“I met him, the owner. He told me everything.” Jaehyun explained and Taeyong couldn’t hide his shock.

“He meant to ask if you want to take over the shop you silly.” He pinched the boy`s nose lightly and smiled.

“But he didn’t-“

“You should meet him and discuss it I guess. He was so worried when you`re not coming home. He thinks of you as his own son.” He sighed and stroked the strand of hair on Taeyong`s forehead but then, he remembered something and his movement halted.  

“On the side note, let me warn you my dear cutie baby Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun moved from the bed and stood in front of Taeyong. His hands reached for the boy`s hands in front of him. He held tight as if those were the most precious thing in the world. He stared into the eyes that he loved so much before opening his mouth to speak.

“My baby Lee Taeyong, you are neither a burden nor a nuisance in my life.”

“My baby Lee Taeyong, you are the most important person in my life.”

“My baby Lee Taeyong, you are an angel that was sent by God to complete my life.”

“My baby Lee Taeyong, you are the person I want to grow old with for the rest of my life.”

“My baby Lee Taeyong, you are the whole reason for me to live my life.”

“So, my baby Lee Taeyong, do you understand-“

He couldn’t finish his words when Taeyong suddenly jumped into him and wrapped his arms around his neck. The boy was sobbing hard. Jaehyun smiled and kissed the juncture of his neck.

“My baby Lee Taeyong, you meant the world to me.” He whispered softly in Taeyong`s ears and the boy sobbed harder. Taeyong tightened the hug and Jaehyun leaned in to kiss his temple while rocking their bodies slowly side to side to calm him.

“I love you.” Jaehyun murmured repeatedly in Taeyong`s ear. Those three words weren’t enough to express how much he loved this boy and how lucky he was to have someone as Taeyong in his life. Jaehyun smiled in tears.     

 

Taeyong was able to attend classes and got a lot to catch up, he had been absent for so long and was lucky enough to continue the semester. He also needed to meet the lecturers and professors during the break and required a lot of self-study to cover up. Jaehyun insisted that Taeyong moved into his apartment and he got nothing more to argue about because he would never win against Jaehyun. The said boy also brought up a million reasons why he shouldn’t leave his side, and why he needed to live with him; _What if you passed out and nobody knows? What if somebody`s trying to kidnap you? What if a fire broke and nobody`s there to save you? What if..What if…bla bla bla._ Jaehyun was becoming more possessive and protective these days.

Taeyong also met the owner and told his desire to move out. It was true, the owner was like a family but he didn’t realize it.

“Uncle Yunho, call me that. I`m not a _sir_.” The old man reminded him with a big smile plastered on his face. He was quite sad that Taeyong refused to take over the shop but he was happy for him anyway. “Jaehyun is a good guy, keep him.” He said with a smirk and a quick twitch in the eye. Taeyong blushed so hard it was obvious he knew something`s going on between them. He also promised to visit him in Daegu and the man was beyond happy.

 

 

It was another normal day for both of them. The class was just ended, they were walking home together but Taeyong wanted to go to the bookstore so Jaehyun decided to accompany him even though Taeyong insisted that he was fine alone. They were happily talking when a shriek from the back suddenly shocked them.

“Yo friends!!” Yuta climbed on Taeyong and he flinched. Jaehyun on the other side was quick to pull him roughly and hugged Taeyong, protecting him from Yuta. Taeyong`s face was rested onto Jaehyun`s chest and he giggled.

“How many times should I remind you? No touching!” Jaehyun glared at his friend.

“Dude, come on!” Yuta rolled his eyes and tried to catch Taeyong while fighting Jaehyun in between them.

“I wanna hug him, hey he`s my friend too!” Yuta pulled Jaehyun`s hair and the boy groaned.

“No! I smell danger all over you and he needs to stay away from it, and get your fucking hands off me!” Jaehyun replied while grabbing Yuta`s hands out of his hair.

“That`s not fair! Taeyong is so cute I wouldn’t do anything to harm him, right?” Yuta added, somehow managed to stretch his hands and pinched Taeyong`s cheek.

“Aish, No! No! No!” Jaehyun slapped Yuta`s hands every time he poked out his fingers towards his lover.

“Oh my god guys! Stop it!” Taeyong finally spoke out.

“I am not a freaking doll stop fighting over me, gosh!” The boys retreated and stopped fighting. Jaehyun glared again at Yuta and hugged Taeyong tighter.

“Jaehyun, I can`t breathe over here.” Taeyong budged a bit and Jaehyun let him go.

“Sorry.” He brushed the messy hair on Taeyong`s forehead and adjusted his shirt.

“You guys are so silly, what are you thinking?” Taeyong chuckled. They continued walking but Jaehyun still aware of Yuta, as he refused to let Taeyong walked beside the boy.

“Blame your boyfriend. He`s crazy.” Yuta said and earned a death glare from Jaehyun. Taeyong nudged his lover as a sign for _it`s enough already_.

“You didn’t bring your car today? Why are you walking?” Jaehyun asked Yuta while slipping his fingers into Taeyong`s hand and grabbed it gently. The boy gave him a small smile.

“And by the way, where`s Johnny?” Jaehyun added.

“I forgot to fill in the tank yesterday so it`s out of gas.” Yuta sighed.

“And for your question about Johnny, well apparently he was busy doing that study group or whatever it is, I`m not sure. But Irene was in the group too, so they`re studying together a lot nowadays.” Then he paused for a while, thinking something.

“But don’t you guys think it`s weird? They studied a lot at nights too. You know recently Johnny refused to hang out with me because of the study thing. I wonder why he changed so much. Johnny didn’t do _study._ He and books are just weird _._ ” Yuta groaned loud. However, his concern received a loud laugh from the two boys beside him.

“Why? What`s so funny? What did I miss?” Yuta asked in utmost confusion but both of them ignored.

“You`re still a kid, dude.” Jaehyun said while laughing. Irene was really serious about taking Johnny. He just hoped everything went well for the two anyway.

“Shit, tell me. What is it?” Yuta kept budging them but they ignored. Poor boy, his best friend got an affair but he was oblivious. Taeyong could only imagine the look on Yuta`s face when he found out the truth.

Jaehyun`s phone suddenly rang and he picked up. The attention was all on him now.

“What`s up Ten?”

“Oh my god! Really? When?”

“Which hospital?”

“Okay, I`ll be there in ten minutes.”

Jaehyun turned off the phone.

“What`s wrong?” Taeyong asked.

“Ten`s mom got admitted and I`m going.” He said while putting the phone inside his pocket.

“Taeyong I`m so sorry but I can`t accompany you today.” Jaehyun felt guilty but suddenly he turned to look at Yuta and thinking hard. Then he sighed in defeat.

“Don’t worry dude, I can go with him.” Yuta got the signal and grinned wide but Jaehyun looked at him in worry. It took a while before he decided.

“Okay fine. Just make sure you don’t do any weird thing with him. And Taeyong, run away as fast as you can if he tries to harm you okay?” Yuta groaned and Taeyong laughed at his lover`s over-protectiveness.

“Don’t worry I`ll be fine. You don’t want me to go with you?” Jaehyun shook his head and leaned in to give a peck on Taeyong`s forehead.

“No, it`s okay. You go find the book. Give me a call when you get there.” Jaehyun gave him one last peck on the cheek before going to the opposite direction.

“Eww. He`s so drama.” Yuta said then he clung his arm around Taeyong`s.

“Come on! Let`s go. I`ll be your company for this whole day so you can cool your head off from that crazy boyfriend of yours woohoo!” Yuta spurred happily and dragged the boy while cheering and shouting. Taeyong chuckled. He knew Yuta was bored and lonely as Johnny was busy with Irene nowadays so he just let him.

 

They were in the bookstore and Yuta was helping Taeyong to find the book he wanted while being extremely chatty. He kept suggesting the wrong book and Taeyong finally had him to stop helping.

“Dude why do you need the book? You can buy the ebook version. It`s more convenient.” Yuta commented and Taeyong smiled.

“Nope, it`s different. I don’t know if you get it but books give a more proximate feeling and you can touch, scribble or do anything with it. It`s a satisfaction.” Taeyong explained.

“Duh, whatever. That`s what you expect from the top student in the batch.” Yuta snorted.

“You were absent for weeks but still got the highest score during the mid-test. No wonder Jaehyun is topsy-turvy over you.” Yuta shook his head in terror. He took a comic and scanned it over.

“Now tell me what`s your secret. You did a black magic or what?” He turned over the comic and took another one which is less thick. Taeyong couldn’t help but laughed at the nonsense statement.

“It`s called _study with dedication_ my friend.” Yuta gasped loud at the foreign words. He latched onto a page which perked his interest. It was the zodiac signs and some fortune telling in it.

“Oh, by the way, Jaehyun`s birthday is coming up. What do you plan to get?” Yuta asked but Taeyong frozen.

“Don’t tell me. You don’t know? What the-” Yuta stopped talking when the boy beside him had a pretty gloom expression. He felt bad.

“Hey cheer up, it`s okay. You are probably the greatest gift he ever gets for sure.” He patted Taeyong`s shoulder. Taeyong smiled a bit.

“I am really bad am I? It just really didn’t come up in our conversation. We did talk about our favorite food, song but never birthdays. I bet he also didn’t know mine either.” Taeyong bit his lips.

“So what? As long as you two love each other, that’s what matters.” Yuta added and Taeyong nodded in response.

“You got the book? Let`s go.” They headed towards the cashier and Taeyong paid. As soon as they were out of the store suddenly Yuta hold Taeyong`s arm to stop him.

“Taeyong I think I need to pee. Can you wait for me a bit?” He was wobbling and making a desperate face then went right away after Taeyong nodded. The boy stood outside and his mind wandered around. Jaehyun`s birthday? He can get anything he wanted just what I should give him. Taeyong was thinking hard. It seemed like Yuta was going to take a long time so Taeyong decided to take a walk a little bit. He went into a shop which sells some electronic items and he took a look around. The stuffs were so pretty and eye-catching but somewhat expensive. He definitely couldn’t afford such things for Jaehyun. Suddenly, his eyes latched on some posters on the wall outside a small cafe and he smiled. ‘ _Job Vacancy.’_

 

 


	12. ch12

 

It was almost midnight but Jaehyun still didn’t come home yet. Taeyong wondered what happened at the hospital, he wanted to call but decided not to. Maybe Jaehyun got his hands full at the moment. Taeyong turned the tv on, watching some random variety show to kill the time. His eyes were heavy and everything started to get blur. The sounds from the show were getting slow and finally disappeared from his hearing.

Suddenly, Taeyong felt something moving along his jaw. It was slow and gentle. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The sight in front of him jerked up a smile from his lips. Jaehyun was sitting on the floor, an elbow rested on the couch while his chin palmed lazily. His other hand was playing with Taeyong`s cheek, caressing it gently. Taeyong looked into those eyes and enjoyed the sight of the handsome boy across him. Jaehyun was so handsome it was crazy and the dimples alone could make his heart stopped beating.

“Am I in heaven?” Taeyong mumbled with half-lidded eyes. The remarks earned a laugh from Jaehyun, it sounded so sweet and good in Taeyong ears. Jaehyun scooted closer and played with his nose. The fingers were tracing along Taeyong`s nose bridge and he closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. Suddenly Jaehyun pinched his nose and his eyes opened wide. He shrieked and Jaehyun laughed hard.

“Get up sweetie. If you wanna sleep, get inside.” Jaehyun said softly before standing up and sat in the remaining space on the couch. Taeyong was so sleepy he didn’t budge. He was too lazy to move. Jaehyun smiled at the boy and brushed the hair from his forehead lovingly.

“Hey, come on baby. You could catch a cold if you sleep here.” Taeyong blinked and with slow motion, he yawned while opened his arms wide towards Jaehyun. The boy chuckled but took the other`s arms anyway.

“You lazy bum.” He commented before leaning in and smooched Taeyong`s cheek and with one swift motion the boy was carried in his arms and Taeyong wrapped his hands around Jaehyun`s neck. He kissed the neck before tightening it, found comfort in this position.

“Hey stop it, you turn me on.” Jaehyun warned him and Taeyong let out a breathy giggle on his skin, gosh it felt so good he could feel blood rushed down on the lower part of his body.

“Baby?” Jaehyun whispered in his ears.

“Hmm?” Taeyong mumbled, cuddled in closer.

“Don’t blame me tonight.”

“Eung?” Taeyong gasped when he was thrown on the bed and in a quick move, Jaehyun was on top of him, kissing him. He was now wide awake but didn’t hate it anyway. He kissed back hungrily and grabbed Jaehyun`s hair to gain a full access to the other`s mouth. Jaehyun groaned and attacked Taeyong`s neck with kisses and little bites here and there. Taeyong`s breathless moan just turned him on even more. He loved this boy so much, every part of him was beautiful. The view of Taeyong`s skin and body underneath him was so breathtaking, he couldn’t stop worshipping the boy`s ethereal beauty, never.

 

 

Ten`s mom was so sick. He was on the edge and Jaehyun couldn’t leave his friend alone. His mother was like another mother to him so it affected him as much. Ten`s father was in Thailand while his mother stayed in Korea. Well, they divorced when he was in middle school but Ten chose to live with his mother. Jaehyun told his parents about it and they would visit in another week or two. Even though his parents decided to move back to the country but the process took longer than they expected. Jaehyun didn’t mind either because he got friends here and his other-half; Taeyong was always by his side. That was more than enough. Speaking of the boy, Jaehyun only met him in school and during the night nowadays. They spend less time together especially during the weekend because he needed to accompany Ten and helped him looked after his mother while Taeyong was busy with his school stuff. Every evening, Taeyong told him that he needed to meet Ms. Kim for extra classes as he missed out a lot for the past months he`s been in the hospital. But as long as they were together, Jaehyun didn’t mind.

It was late at night and he finally got home. He was welcomed by the sight of his lover sleeping on the couch, crumbled like a small fetus. Even though he told Taeyong to not wait for him but the boy was stubborn. He smiled at the thought, he was so loved by this boy it was the happiest feeling ever. Carefully, he woke him up. He massaged the boy`s scalp gently and Taeyong budged.

“Oh, hi.” He greeted and yawned a little bit. Taeyong looked so exhausted.

“How`s Ten`s mom?” Taeyong got up and pulled Jaehyun so that he sat beside him then he rested his head on the boy`s chest. Jaehuyn smiled and put his arm around Taeyong`s waist, pulling him closer.

“Nothing`s much. She needs to undergo chemotherapy starting next week.” Jaehyun sighed. He took Taeyong fingers and caressed his palm gently. But the texture of his lover`s skin caught him off guard. It was rough and there were some plasters here and there on his fingers.

“Taeyong, what happened?” He asked, concerned.

“Did you get hurt? What did you do?” He took Taeyong`s other hand and scanned it through. A frown started to appear on his forehead. Taeyong, on the other hand, was frozen and strangely quiet.

“Taeyong, I`m talking to you.” Jaehyun`s voice was serious.

“Uh-oh? It-It`s nothing. I was helping Ms. Kim carrying some boxes, and books for her thesis. And-and you know stuff happened. I slipped some and got injured.” Taeyong stuttered. But Jaehyun didn’t buy it.

“Are you sure? But I don’t think-“

“Hey, why are you so riled up about it? Come on, let`s sleep. You are tired, right? Come here you big boy or I`ll carry your big booty up into the room.” Taeyong stood up abruptly and struggled to pull Jaehyun`s arm using all the energy in his little body. His action caused a laugh from Jaehyun.

“Oh? You want to carry me? That was the weakest pull I ever experienced in my life. Pull harder.” Jaehyun snickered playfully and Taeyong stopped pulling. He twitched his eyes and pouted.

“Do not underestimate me.” He said while crossing his arms and stared at the boy. Jaehyun laughed louder. The other`s action was so cute he couldn’t handle the cuteness.

“Okay baby. Whatever you say. Let`s go to bed.” He got up and hold Taeyong`s hand, led him to the bedroom. Deep inside, Taeyong sighed in total relief. Damn, that was close, Jaehyun almost found out.    

 

 

 

Jaehyun was sitting alone in the park, snacking a potato bread. His parents arrived this morning and he got his hands full, helping them moving even though there were nothing much to help. They moved back to the old house they used to live so only some renovation required. Jaehyun also decided to stay at the apartment his dad gave him instead of living together with his parents. Well, he couldn’t afford leaving Taeyong alone. Speaking of the boy, Jaehyun planned to tell his parents about their relationship, but maybe after everything settled and calmer he guessed. He hoped and prayed everything went well for both of them. His deep thinking was intruded by a bunch of school girls squeaking and giggling at another bench beside him. It was so loud Jaehyun couldn’t unheard them.

“Oh my god! He looks so unhuman right?!” One of them said.

“I know!! I never see such handsome guy in my life! I`m blessed!!” Her friend said while shrieking a bit.

“A lot of people went to that café nowadays because of him. It`s crazy!” All of them were panting and slapping each other, it annoyed Jaehyun. He got up, ready to leave. Handsome guy? But for sure he couldn`t beat his Taeyong`s handsomeness. Taeyong was the most attractive and beautiful person he`d ever seen in his entire life the guy would be beaten. He snickered and walked away.

He went straight to the class and his eyes wandered around. He spotted a small figure at the back and walked towards the direction. Taeyong was sleeping and he looked tired plus, he was snoring. Jaehyun chuckled. The sound was so cute like a baby kitten he couldn’t help taking his phone and quickly recorded it. His constant laugh woke Taeyong up and the boy yawned while rubbing his eyes in confusion. 

“What are you doing?” Taeyong asked while letting out another yawn.

“No-nothing.” He said then put his phone back into his pocket as fast as he could. Lucky, Taeyong didn’t notice. Taeyong moved his chair a bit backward and rested his head on Jaehyun`s lap. The boy flinched but let out a smile. He ran his fingers through Taeyong`s hair softly.

“You were so sleepy these days.” He commented, hands still brushing the locks on Taeyong`s hair.

“Hmm..” Taeyong responded. He snuggled closer but whined after Jaehyun pulled him up because the lecturer came in, indicating the class was about to start. Jaehyun pinched the boy`s cheeks playfully and he pouted while taking out the notebook from his bag. Jaehyun smiled but he was actually worried if their schedules tire Taeyong out. Maybe his body was getting weaker after the incident so he needed to rest, or took some supplements maybe seek the doctor about it. He gave Taeyong a quick peck on the cheek and the boy frowned while twitching his eyes towards him because some people were watching. His face flushed red and Jaehyun laughed, enjoying the beautiful view in front of him. Shy Taeyong is his all-time favorite.  

 

 

 

Jaehyun walked home alone because Taeyong got the extra class again today. The boy also dismissed earlier and looked somewhat rushing, maybe he was late. On the way back, Jaehyun decided to stop by the convenience store to grab some snacks and later, he would go to the hospital again to visit Ten`s mom and gave him some mental support.

He was at the beverage section of the store when he saw two boys were uttering in awe and shock. They were blocking the way and Jaehyun sighed. Can`t they see me trying to get the drink? These kinds of people are really…sheesh! Jaehyun silently grunted.

“You really should see him! His face is not real, I swear!” One of the boys said.

“My sister even went to that café everyday just to gawk at him. She also secretly snapped his picture you know.” The other boy added. “I really need to see him.” He continued.

“Yes, god yes!! You`ll be dumbed and speechless, I bet my pinky for that.”

“I know. I saw the picture. I just need to see the ‘ _human_ - _god’_ myself.”

“Uhmm, excuse me.” Jaehyun intruded. He didn’t want to be rude but the boys were so annoying. “You guys are blocking the way.” He said, keeping his face cool. The boys retreated and apologized before continued their story.

The café boy? Again? Jaehyun snorted.

 

It was late in the evening and almost dark outside but Taeyong had not coming back yet. Usually he was early but today was strangely late. He called the boy`s number but it went directly to the voice mail. Jaehyun was worried he couldn’t sit still. He decided to go out and find him. He took his jacket and went straight to the front door but it suddenly opened from the outside. Taeyong gasped loud, he was shocked to see his boyfriend by the door.

“Oh my god, you scared me!” He startled. His weak and exhausted voice was noted by Jaehyun.

Taeyong wanted to come inside but Jaehyun blocked him by standing still, didn’t move an inch. He was confused and looked up at the boy while frowning. Jaehyun was staring hole at him.

“Baby.” Jaehyun said with a serious face. He brushed the messy hair on Taeyong`s forehead with his hand and the boy dazed.

“Are you okay?” His other hand caressed the swollen under his eyes.

“You looked so pale and look at these eye bags.”  

“You really need to take a break. Don’t push yourself too much.” Jaehyun fondled the hair behind Taeyong`s ears and cupped his face. His thumbs stroked the boy`s cheeks gently. Taeyong smiled wide and dived his head onto Jaehyun`s chest. He wrapped his arms around the boy and took a long breath.

“I`m okay.” He mumbled in the hug. “You`re just thinking too much.” He pushed Jaehyun into the house and shut the door with his leg but it didn’t close properly. Jaehyun let him go and stared at him again.

“Look! You can`t even close the door and you said you are okay?” Jaehyun said then pushed the door behind Taeyong.  

Taeyong let out a small laugh and hugged Jaehyun again. But Jaehyun gripped his arms and resisted the hug.

“Baby, I`m serious.” Jaehyun was really worried. He was traumatized with the past incident, and definitely couldn’t handle seeing Taeyong sick again. He recalled the sight of an unconscious and weak Taeyong, and his heart almost stopped beating.

“You`ll quit those extra classes.” Jaehyun decided.

“Wait but-“

“No. It`s final. Ms. Kim will understand, I`ll talk to her.”

“No, no! I can`t. You can`t!” Taeyong was panic.

“Hey, you still got top grades in exams so you definitely didn’t need those.”

“No. You don’t understand!”

“What?”

“Uh-I mean, I still need uhh some classes. You know, uhh some topics were still so hard for me.” Taeyong hesitated, his eyes wandered around.

“What do you mean? Are you hiding something from me?” Jaehyun asked, curious of his lover. This had to be something.

“Hiding something? Wh-Why?”

“You just-“

“Okay, okay fine.” Taeyong surrendered.

“Just give me two more days and I`ll quit.” He added. Jaehyun looked at him again and thinking hard. He let out a sigh, a big one.

“Please....” Taeyong pleaded with those pretty doe eyes. Jaehyun was sure beaten.

“But-“

“Pleaseee..” The cute boy pleaded again before Jaehyun could finish.

“Okay, two days. Promise?” He finally gave up.

“Promise.” Taeyong replied and Jaehyun smiled.

“Come here.” Jaehyun said while opening his arms and Taeyong plunked his tired body towards the other. Jaehyun squeezed him tight. He breath in Taeyong`s hair which smelled like his shampoo. It calmed his heart.

“You know I hate seeing you sick. You are already skinny, now you looked paler, your eyes are swollen, you are only bones and skin-“

“Geez Jaehyun! You sounded like an old hag.” Taeyong chuckled.

“An old- what?” Jaehyun released him, then pinched Taeyong`s stomach and he laughed hard. His tummy was really his weak point. Jaehyun continued to tickle and pinch. Taeyong laughed harder and he slapped Jaehyun`s chest, trying to resist and run away but Jaehyun caged his waist. He gagged and panted.

“Seriously, stop!” Taeyong pleaded and Jaehyun finally stopped. He patted and rubbed the boy`s back while giggling.

“Sorry. It was just fun hearing you laugh. It`s a music to my ear.” He kissed Taeyong`s cheekbone but the boy needed to push him away because he latched on it too long.

“You really are silly.” Taeyong said and they both laughed at it.

“Hey, you hungry?” Jaehyun asked and Taeyong nodded quickly.

“Starving.” Jaehyun couldn’t help but chuckled at the reply.

“I cooked dinner. Let`s eat.” He said softly then slipped his fingers into Taeyong`s, leading him to the kitchen. Taeyong swung their hands front to back like a kid and Jaehyun smiled wide. Taeyong saw the dimpled smile and smiled back, wider.

 _Two more days, huh?_ Taeyong sighed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it`s been a while since I updated! I really really appreciate the comments, kudos and whoever read this story! Thank you so much!! Sadly, this story is about to end soon so I thanked everyone again, it`s been beautiful a journey! Thank you!! <3


	13. ch13

 

Jaehyun was flipping through his notes, checking it out just in case they got pop quiz or sudden test because you know, lecturers nowadays were full of surprises.

“Yo, Jaejaejaehyun!” Yuta slapped his shoulder and sat beside him. The boy suddenly looked around and stared at Jaehyun.

“Something`s wrong.” He spurted.

“What?” Jaehyun confused.

“Where`s Taeyong?” He looked around again.

“He got no class today. Why?”

“Oh, really? Just asking.” He added.

“Well, it was weird since you two are so lovey-dovey and always stuck together and now you are all alone. Poor you, but it`s okay I`ll accompany you today!” He slapped Jaehyun`s shoulder again and the boy flinched.      

“I don’t need your company, stupid!” He slapped Yuta back. Yuta ignored and took out his phone from the pocket. He was scrolling through the chats and suddenly he grunted.

“Jaehyun, have you heard the latest bruit? My friends were all talking about this.” He asked.

“Nope. What is it?”

“Apparently, there`s a new boy at JJ café and he turns heads with his look.” Yuta explained. “I heard he is so fucking handsome, _the descendant of the angel_ they say.” He continued and Jaehyun snorted.

“Oh, the café boy? I heard some people talking about him. People were exaggerating, I`m sure.” Jaehyun flipped on another page of the notes and started to read it silently. It was quiet for the two when suddenly Yuta slapped Jaehyun`s shoulder again, harder and his body jerked forward.

“Dude, what the hell?!” Jaehyun really disliked this side of Yuta.

“I`ve got a great idea! Let`s go see him today! After the class.” Yuta suggested with full enthusiasm.

“No, thanks.” Jaehyun refused, uninterested.

“Hey, come on! It must be fun! Come on, dude. I need to see his face myself.” He nudged Jaehyun continuously.

“Okay, okay fine! Only this one time, and stop pulling my shirt.” Jaehyun finally agreed, he needed to agree or else Yuta would budge him all day.

 

Yuta was spurring all the comments and rumors he heard and read regarding the café boy but Jaehyun couldn’t care less. He thought the journey took forever and he was already bored. It took about fifteen minutes and they finally arrived but their feet stopped.

“What the fuck is this?” Yuta said as he was surprised. There were lines outside the café.

“The rumors must be real.” He added.

“Gosh! I can’t wait to see the boy!” He said then dragged Jaehyun to take a queue among the lines. There were girls and boys among them and they were so noisy. It was suffocating and Jaehyun wanted to leave but Yuta wouldn’t let him. From the outside, it was hard to see the rumored boy as it was quite packed with people plus the café was a bit small so it was crowded. However, Yuta was in high spirit, kept poking his head every time they went closer.

“Why is it taking so long?!” Yuta groaned.

“That`s why I said let`s go already! We`ll stuck here for hours, I swear!” Jaehyun protested but Yuta held his arm tight.

“Don’t you dare leaving.” Yuta twitched his eyes and Jaehyun grunted.

“Ten more minutes and I`ll go.” He replied, ignored the angry look on Yuta`s face. They were almost at the door and there were fewer people in front of them. Yuta couldn’t stand still, he kept pushing the girl in front of him and picking some fights with her. Once they got inside, the view was clearer and they could see the inside of the café. Yuta moved sideways and dragged an annoyed Jaehyun with him. They squirmed and finally managed to get out of the line of crowd.

“HUHHHHHH?!!!!”

Yuta suddenly gasped loud. It was so loud, almost like a scream so the people around them looked at him, confused. Including the boy at the main counter. However, his eyes didn’t fixate on Yuta, but towards the other boy beside him. He dropped the cup that he was supposed to give the customer and trembled.

 

 

Yuta was chasing after Jaehyun. He was running fast and Yuta almost lost sight of him. Damn, I forgot he`s an athlete during his school days. Yuta silently said.

“Jaehyun, wait!” Yuta screamed. After a while, Jaehyun finally stopped and they both were panting breath.

“Shit, you are fast.” Yuta grunted. Some minutes passed and they were both quiet.

“Hey, you okay?” He broke the silence. Jaehyun didn`t reply, he was still quiet but Yuta couldn’t unsee the disappointment on his face.

“I`m not in the mood, I`m going home.” Jaehyun said and walked away from Yuta but the boy stopped him.

“What?”

“It`s-nothing.” Yuta replied.

“Then move away, please.” He said but Yuta didn’t move.

“Jaehyun, I know it`s not my place to say this but-“ Yuta paused. He took a breath.

“You shouldn’t be mad at Taeyong. I believe he got his own reason for this.”

“Okay, this feels so fucking weird for me to say this but I don’t want to see you guys fight again.” Yuta put his hand on Jaehyun`s shoulder. The boy only looked at his friend. It was obvious he was trying to calm himself down. He got deep frown and his breath was unstable.

“I know. I just, need a timeout.” Jaehyun finally said while pushing back his hair and he sighed hard.

 

 

 

Taeyong was fidgeting at the front door. Should I get inside? What am I supposed to say? Is he mad? Okay, calm down Taeyong. Everything is going to be alright. He took a super deep breath and opened the door. It was so dark inside. Is Jaehyun gone out? Is he asleep yet? His minds were full of unanswered questions. He went to the main switch at the corner and switched on the lamp.

“Oh my god!” He was surprised to see Jaehyun sitting at the kitchen counter, eyeing him. Taeyong was so anxious to see him. He kept playing with the hem of his shirt and looking down. Jaehyun`s gaze was so intense, it scared the crap out of him. He didn’t dare to meet Jaehyun in the eyes. He stood still, fighting with himself. Jaehyun seemed to notice the fear in the boy, so he softened his gaze and sighed. He was about to say something when Taeyong suddenly approached him. He touched Jaehyun`s short sleeve slowly and twitched it. Jaehyun only looked at the nervous boy beside him. He was still wearing the uniform from the café and his hair was different from usual. It was styled towards the back and his forehead was totally revealed. Jaehyun`s heart squirmed. Taeyong looked ridiculously handsome with this, he was jealous. So damn jealous towards those stranger eyes that looked at Taeyong the way he did. He was the only one who owned this boy, worshipping him so no one else can. Only him. The boy is _his_. _His,_ alone. Apart from that, he was disappointed. Why did Taeyong hid the job? Was he not trustworthy? Not reliable enough? The thoughts hurt his heart. Taeyong was still there, twitching Jaehyun`s sleeve with a gloomy expression and he didn’t look at Jaehyun, but kept his head down. He knew by look Taeyong was hesitating, too afraid to talk.  

“So, you got something to tell me?” Jaehyun started. Taeyong was still quiet and he squeezed Jaehyun`s sleeve tighter.

“I`m listening.” Jaehyun said again when the boy beside him was static. He tried to control his voice and emotion.

“Umm-” Taeyong finally made a sound.

“Can-can I, tell yy-ou later?” He asked, stuttering.

“Why?” Jaehyun looked at him, expecting a reply but Taeyong was quiet again.

“Can`t it be now?” Taeyong quickly shook his head with the question.

“I`m meeting my parents tomorrow, I may be busy.” He excused even though he wouldn’t see them but Taeyong shook his head again. Jaehyun let out a sigh. He rubbed his forehead, frustrated.

“Okay, then. We`ll do it your way for now.” He tried to restrain his disappointment and squeezed Taeyong`s hand at his sleeve. He put it down and get up. He walked towards the study room and closed the door. The room was rarely used but today he needed it. He needed time alone. It hurt so bad when the one you love didn’t trust you. Maybe he deserved this, after all he`d done towards the boy in the past so he needed to reflect. Is this his punishment? Damn.  

       

 

The next morning, Taeyong woke up without Jaehyun in bed. The boy was still sulking and refused to talk to him but he knew Jaehyun didn’t really mad as in the past. Well, if he was really angry, Jaehyun wouldn’t creeped in the room last night to give kisses on his cheek and forehead. To be honest, he was really shocked when he saw Jaehyun at the café yesterday, he wouldn’t expect that. He wanted to chase after the boy but he was working plus there were lots of people coming so the staffs were short-handed, it was his last day after all. That was why after his shift ended, he didn’t even bother to change his uniform and refused to join the farewell party but ran straight to the house. Damn, how on earth did he get busted on the last day? It was sure one of the unluckiest days ever. Taeyong shrugged all the thoughts off and got up of the bed. He went out from the room but Jaehyun was nowhere to be found. He walked to the kitchen and saw some food was nicely wrapped and served. His boyfriend prepared breakfast and there was a small note in between the plates.

_“Make sure you eat all of this. Heat the milk, it`s in the fridge. I bought some supplements yesterday and asked the doctor about it. Take two pills from each bottle and don’t forget the fruits. I put it in the plastic container in the fridge, beside the milk.”_

Taeyong smiled at the lengthy note from Jaehyun. Seriously, the boy worried too much. He was totally fine, well maybe a little bit tired but still, Jaehyun shouldn’t make such ruckus about it.  He looked at the meal in front of him and smiled again. He missed the boy already and wanted to tell him everything but he couldn’t spoil the surprise. Taeyong could only pray everything went well. He stepped towards the room at the left corner of the house and knocked. He knew Jaehyun was inside. There were noises coming from the room, he reckoned Jaehyun was playing games or watching some movies. When there was no reaction from the other, Taeyong knocked again.

“Jaehyun?”

Silent.

“Jaehyun?” He tried again.

“Um, do you wanna eat together?”

Taeyong still got no answer from the boy in the room. He finally sighed and retreated towards the kitchen. Jaehyun was still in his _sulky mood_ apparently. After he finished all the well-prepared food and clean everything, he went towards the room again. Taeyong knocked slowly.

“Jaehyun?”

“Thank you for the food.” He paused.

“It was perfect.” _You are perfect_. He whispered those latter words to himself.

They both got no classes as it was Saturday and it supposed to be a chilling and relaxing day but that was not the case apparently. Jaehyun still locked himself up since the morning and didn’t go out of the room. Taeyong tried everything to get him out but the boy ignored. He only went out when it was lunch time, only to make sure Taeyong was eating well. He cooked and prepared food, oblivious towards Taeyong`s presence. Taeyong was trying hard to help but was refused and ignored by the boy. He finally gave up and took a seat at the counter while watching Jaehyun. The boy was cutting some onions and Taeyong was astounded. He looked so handsome while holding the kitchen knife and suddenly Taeyong was proud. He was super proud to have him as his boyfriend. Their eyes met and Taeyong smiled but it quickly faded when Jaehyun looked away as if he wasn’t there.

After a while, it looked like Jaehyun had finished his cooking. He served the meal but only put one empty bowl on the table. He filled in the rice and put it in front Taeyong. He also took the bottles of supplements and some fresh fruits also the juice. After he believed everything was complete, he walked straight towards the study room. However, his movement halted when Taeyong suddenly grabbed his arm.

“You don’t wanna eat?”

Taeyong asked but Jaehyun hold his hand, putting it down, signaling that he wanted to walk away but the boy grabbed his hand again.

“Let`s eat together.”

Taeyong asked again but Jaehyun ignored while shrugging his arm and managed to escape because obviously Jaehyun was stronger. Taeyong felt pang on his chest.

“If you don’t wanna eat, then I won`t.”

Taeyong spoke. He was serious. Anyone could tell he sounded sad and hurt because Jaehyun`s ignorance was painful. He bit his lips, fighting the urge to cry. Jaehyun let out a loud sigh but didn’t look back as his legs continued to walk away. He was about to open the room door when suddenly he heard soft sniffles from the back. He stopped and stood still. He clenched his fist hard and took a deep breath. Slowly, he turned around and stepped towards the dining table. He took another bowl then sat in front of the sad boy. He filled in his bowl with the rice and started to eat but the boy in front of him stilled. Suddenly, the sniffles were louder and the boy covered his eyes with the back of his palm. Jaehyun stopped eating, his heart dropped. He felt bad. Carefully, he got up and took a seat beside Taeyong. He took the hand that covered his eyes and put it down to see the tear stream on this beautiful face of his. Taeyong was sobbing loud. Gently, he pulled him into a hug but the sobs went harder as Taeyong resisted and pushed him away.

“You hate me, don’t you?!”

Taeyong asked in choked sobs and now, Jaehyun felt awful. He kissed the boy`s forehead and temple to calm him down but he needed to squeeze Taeyong tighter as the boy began to punch and slap his chest, resisting the hug. Jaehyun finally gave up. He released the hug and let Taeyong did anything on his chest; punching, slapping, hitting as much as he wanted. Jaehyun could feel the stinging pain on his chest due to the abuse from the other.

“You hate me!!”

He whimpered hard and Jaehyun froze. After a while, Taeyong`s hands slowed down but the boy was still sobbing. Those small hands rested on Jaehyun`s chest when it finally stopped moving. Jaehyun took Taeyong`s wrists and wrapped it around his neck while looking at him. With one swift motion, he lifted the boy and put him onto his laps. He put his hand on the boy`s waist and massaged it as gentle as he could. He kissed Taeyong`s eyes and the tip of his nose before catching his lips, kissing it for a long time. The sobs now shifted into small sniffles. Carefully, he pulled the boy towards his chest and this time, he didn’t resist.

“I don’t hate you.”

“I will never hate you.”

He whispered softly in Taeyong`s ear.

“I love you.”

“So fucking much.”  

Taeyong tightened his hands around Jaehyun`s neck and started to cry again.

“Don’t ignore me!”

He whimpered.

“It hurts-“

Jaehyun shushed him. He stroked Taeyong`s soft hair.

“I`m sorry baby.”

“I`m so sorry.”

He kissed the juncture of his neck repeatedly, apologizing and regretting his behavior. He didn’t realize his ignorance would hurt his love. He was swayed by his own feelings, didn’t know it was hurting the other. He needed to understand his love better.

Jaehyun continued kissing and whispering all sorts of sweet, loving words in Taeyong`s ear until he finally calmed and stopped crying. Suddenly, he heard heavy breath on his chest and he looked down to see Taeyong was sleeping. Jaehyun smiled. He stroked Taeyong`s cheek gently and kissed it. He felt so bad seeing the tear stain face and those swollen eyes. _I made him cried again, I really am a jerk._ Jaehyun said to himself and brushed Taeyong`s messy hair.

“Baby?”

He tried to wake him up and Taeyong flinched a little bit but didn’t bother to move.

“You need to eat.”

Jaehyun said but Taeyong shook his head and snuggled closer in his neck. Jaehyun smiled and kissed the cheek again.

“You can sleep after you eat. Come on.”

Jaehyun tried again but the sleepy boy ignored. He didn’t have any other choices then. He took the food and started to feed Taeyong. The boy whined and refused but eventually gave up because Jaehyun put his hands down from his neck so that he could sit straight to eat properly. Being Taeyong, he wrapped his hands around Jaehyun`s neck again and hugged him tighter. Jaehyun chuckled and fed him in this weird position. Well, he didn’t mind as long as Taeyong ate his lunch.

“You really love being babied aren’t you?”

Jaehyun asked, hand still feeding the boy on his lap.

“Lucky you are my baby so I don’t mind babying you.”

He kissed Taeyong nose tip and bit it hence the boy shrieked.

“Hey, that`s hurt!”

Taeyong said in a cracked voice. He was crying hard just now plus he was sleepy so that was why his voice sounded different from he normally did. However, Jaehyun found it sexy and cute thus he kept kissing and biting it.

“Stop!”

Taeyong pushed his face away and pouted. Jaehyun laughed hard.

“Okay, I`m sorry. You are just too cute I can`t!”

He kissed the pout away and Taeyong smiled. He rested his head on Jaehyun`s chest again and breath in his scent.

“Now let`s eat then we can take a nap.”

Taeyong nodded slowly at the suggestion with half-lidded eyes. Jaehyun smiled at his lover, somehow relieved that he was happier and somewhat amazed by how fast the boy`s mood could change from whiney to clingy real fast. He couldn’t sulk longer at this point, too bad because Lee Taeyong was irresistible.

 

 


	14. ch14

 

Jaehyun woke up first. He felt warm on his chest and he smiled looking at the source of warmth. It was already dark outside but the boy was still sleeping, didn’t show any sign to wake up, so he just let him. After lunch, they both took a nap but ended up sleeping the whole day. Taeyong was really tired he could tell by the look. Jaehyun stared at his lover beside him. He was dying to know the reason why Taeyong part timed at the café but he wouldn’t push it. Yuta was right, Taeyong must have had his very own reason for that. When the boy was ready to tell him, he would so Jaehyun shouldn’t force him. It did hurt him because Taeyong hid it but he would wait until the boy himself open up and tell him. He kissed the other`s cheek softly and got up carefully, trying to make minimal movement and sound. He went to the bathroom for a shower and afterward, he would make dinner. 

When he came back, he saw Taeyong was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and he looked dazed. Jaehyun came closer and pinched his cheek and Taeyong whined. Suddenly, his face flushed red and Jaehyun smiled when he realized the reason why he reacted that way. Taeyong kept avoiding his eyes and only looked down.

“Baby?”

Jaehyun chuckled, he intentionally scooted closer and Taeyong`s face was redder.

“What? Wh-why?”

He asked in wary.

“You had seen me naked a millionth of time but you still get embarrassed?”

Well, Jaehyun wasn’t really naked but he only wore his boxer and Taeyong just couldn’t control his nervousness.

“N-No, no I`m not!”

Taeyong denied.

“Oh, really? I didn’t know you get so turned on seeing me like this, huh?”

Jaehyun said in husky voice while walking closer, his toned abs were right in front of Taeyong`s face and the boy`s breath hitched. Taeyong slowly turned his head up, looking at him and to his surprise, Jaehyun winked. Damn, that was fucking sexy! It was enough to send Taeyong`s heart into frenzy thus he took a pillow and threw it towards Jaehyun. He got up abruptly and took a towel then rushed into the bathroom. He ignored Jaehyun`s wicked laugh and tried to calm his crazy heartbeat.

 

After dinner, they were watching a movie together. Taeyong insisted they watched _The Rise of The Guardians_ but he cried hard halfway so Jaehyun needed to pause the movie to comfort him. After the movie ended, the boy kept crying because he felt bad for the Boogeyman as he was left alone and got no friends or family in his entire life. Well, it resembled him so much.

“Babyyy..the movie was over already, why are you still crying?”

Jaehyun chuckled while hugging the boy tighter.   

“No, it`s just that-“

Taeyong paused and turned to face Jaehyun. He wiped his wet cheeks with his sleeves.

“Don’t you think him and I are similar? The Boogeyman?”

He asked, looking at Jaehyun in little sobs. The boy was obviously surprised by the sudden question.

“I don’t see it coming tho? In which aspect?” Jaehyun asked, fingers wiping Taeyong`s remaining tears.

“Well, he was a loner, everybody disliked him and wanted to avoid him. I felt sorry for him.” He said while biting his lips. Jaehyun smiled at his lover`s rants. He pulled the other closer.

“Hmm, but I think you resembled the Jack Frost a lot more than the Boogeyman.” He replied.

“Why?”

“Because, you both thought you were ignored by people plus, you didn’t even realize your potential and ability.”

“You are so loved by me and people actually liked you. To add, you don’t actually realize that you are the smartest student in our batch, do you? So, where`s the Boogeyman part in here?” He asked, chuckled a little bit at Taeyong`s reaction.

“Thank you.” Taeyong said while giving him a shy smile.

“And the most obvious resemblance is that you both are hot as fuck! But of course, you are hotter.” His statement earned a soft slap on the cheek. He took the hands and kissed it gently.

“Jaehyun?”

Taeyong called him while looking softly into his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just close your eyes.”

Taeyong whispered and Jaehyun let out a small laugh before leaning in closer and shut his eyes.

“I don’t know what are you playing at but I hope it`s good.” He joked while pouting his lips, hoping that Taeyong kissed it but he didn’t. Then he heard something moving and he peeked a bit but earned a slap from Taeyong.

“Jaehyunnn..” Taeyong whined.

“Okay, okay I`m sorry.” He said while laughing, couldn’t resist the curiosity.    

“Now, open your eyes.” Taeyong said after some minutes passed.

Slowly, Jaehyun opened his eyes.

“Happy birthday.”

The boy whispered softly while smiling. Through the dim light, he could see a small heart-shaped box on Taeyong`s hand.

“This is for you.”

Jaehyun was speechless. He eyed the boy in front of him, couldn’t let any words out.

“It`s already 12.02 am. Happy birthday.”

Taeyong said and smiled again. Carefully, Jaehyun took the box from his lover and opened it. His heart swelled once he saw what`s inside. Tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes.

“Baby, what is this?” He asked, trying to control his voice.

“It`s a couple ring, you silly. Can`t you tell?” Taeyong chuckled.

“And here`s mine.” He grinned wide while showing off another similar one on his finger.

“Hey, you don’t look happy about it! I worked my ass off trying to get these-“

“Wait, what?” Jaehyun interrupted. Taeyong covered his mouth with his palm. Well, it slipped.

“Don’t tell me- Oh my god, baby!?” Jaehyun was shocked. He pulled the boy into his chest and kissed his head repeatedly. His hands trembled.

“Baby why?!” He asked in between kisses. Taeyong pushed him a bit, trying to breathe normally because Jaehyun`s hug was a bit too tight. Jaehyun got the signal and loosened the hug. He rested his forehead on Taeyong`s shoulder. Suddenly, Taeyong felt wet and he let Jaehyun go while cupping his face.

“You`re crying? Why?”

“You don’t like it? Gosh, I`m sorry! I thought-“

He couldn’t finish the words when his lips were caught in a kiss. Taeyong caressed Jaehyun`s cheeks gently.

“I just, I don’t know, I feel bad.” Jaehyun paused.

“Of course I like it no, I fucking love it but you don’t need to do this. It`s too much, I`m sorry I was happy but so angry at myself, for you to this for me, because of me I don’t know I was just-“

Jaehyun couldn’t arrange his words, he knew he sounded stupid. Taeyong chuckled then took his hands and hold it gently. He took the ring out from the box and put it on Jaehyun`s finger. He smiled at the sight and kissed it.

“Thank goodness it looked good on you.” Taeyong commented.

“Baby, really you don’t need to do this. Having you in my life is more than enough, I don’t need anything else.”

Taeyong smiled again at the words from the boy in front of him. He took both of Jaehyun`s hands and squeezed it gently.

“Jaehyun my love, this can never be compared to how much you`ve done for me. You changed my whole life completely, and I`m thankful to have you in it, I`m so grateful.”

“You teach me how to love, and I couldn’t do it without you, I couldn’t do it if it wasn’t you.”

“My dad never hold me, my mum never told me she loved me. I was never being the subject of their love or the reason for them to stay.” Taeyong bit his lips, holding back tears.

“I never told you this but my mum tried to kill me when she knew I existed in her womb.” Jaehyun squeezed his trembling hands. He looked up at Jaehyun before continued the story he never told others.

“And-and in my fourth grade, they tried to send me to an orphanage but the asylum refused. That proved how much they hated me in their lives. My existence was nothing but a pest and that’s what I worth.” Taeyong wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes. _I won`t cry_ , he assured himself.

“Well naturally, I used to grow up being a pest and tried my hardest not to involve in people`s lives because pests were unwanted.” He gave Jaehyun a bitter smile.

“But after meeting you Jung Jaehyun, I realized that a pest can be special and loved. Thank you for accepting a pest like me in your life, thank you so much. Because of you, I smile the widest and laugh the hardest. Never once I imagine this happiness will ever come to me until I met you. I can never be able to repay your kindness and love. It meant everything, you meant everything.” Unfortunately, the tears that he had been holding back streamed heavily on his cheeks and he found himself wetting Jaehyun`s chest. The boy was patting his back. 

“Baby, you are not a pest.” He whispered in Taeyong`s ears.

“You are special. You are so loved baby, so loved.” He massaged Taeyong`s back.

“Your parents were stupid for rejecting you but you are not alone baby, never.” He whispered again in the boy`s ear. He released the hug and lifted Taeyong`s chin to look at him. The boy looked so sad and it broke his heart, he wanted to take away the pain from this boy and replaced it with eternal happiness. How he wished he was there during those hard times, holding this boy and gave him all the love he needed.

“Uncle Yunho and I love you. The boys; Yuta, Johnny, Ten and others like you. Ms. Kim also adores you the most among us. So don’t ever think that you are a pest and unwanted. You are the whole reason for me to live my life and I couldn’t live without you.” He kissed Taeyong`s lips gently.

“And thank you, baby. This is the best birthday gift I ever had in my life. I love you.” Taeyong nodded and he was pulled into another kiss.

 

After a while, they were both on the bed holding one another, enjoying each other`s company. Taeyong rested his head on the place that he loved the most; Jaehyun`s chest. Their hands were intertwined and he was looking at their ringed fingers and smiled.

“Hey, you know there were our names engraved on it. I made a special request.” Taeyong said while playing with Jaehyun`s knuckles.

“Really? Where is it?” Jaehyun took off the ring and tried to find the engraved name.

“ _Mine, forever Lee Taeyong and Jung Jaehyun_? Hey, that`s a long one! People usually got their initials on but you make it as if it`s the title of a novel.” He laughed but Taeyong pouted.

“Why? You don’t like it? Don’t wear it then.” Taeyong wanted to take the ring from Jaehyun but the boy resisted.

“Sorry, I was just joking. Don’t be mad.” He pinched Taeyong`s cheek playfully and smooched it. Then he pulled the boy`s body closer, facing him and put his hand around the other`s waist.

“By the way baby, can you promise me something?” Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t go hiding stuff from me, or part-timing without my knowledge. It hurts.” Jaehyun pursed his lips.

“You hurt? Where?” Taeyong laughed when Jaehyun suddenly tickled his tummy.

“I`m serious though. You even lied about the extra classes with Ms. Kim. You`re so mean.” Jaehyun frowned but Taeyong found it cute.

“Well, if I tell you the truth, you wouldn’t let me so I needed to find another brilliant way!” He grinned wide but it turned into a loud laugh when Jaehyun tickled him again.

“And for god sake Jaehyun, I`m used to these kinds of jobs when I was young so you don’t have to worry.” He slapped Jaehyun`s hand when the boy tried to tickle him again.

“I know but still, you should rely on me more.” Jaehyun replied.

“And I don’t want you to see you in pain or injure yourself.” He added but Taeyong just giggled. Jaehyun`s excuses were illogical.

“Baby, I also need to remind you of something but I don’t know if you do notice this.” He looked straight into Taeyong`s eyes.

“What is it?” Taeyong asked. His fingers played with Jaehyun`s exposed collarbone.

“You are the talk of the town since you worked at the café. You know that?”

“What on earth are you talking about? That doesn’t make any sense!” Taeyong snorted.

“I know you were mad but you don’t need to make up such story.” He poked Jaehyun`s dimples but Jaehyun stopped him by holding his wrist.

“I`m not joking. They called you _the descendant of an angel, the human god, the living manhwa_ bla bla bla. You don’t know?” Jaehyun asked when Taeyong showed a confused face.

“You are still oblivious to how attractive you are? Damn.” He pinched both of Taeyong cheeks and the boy shrieked. He sighed hard.

“Whatever it is, you are not allowed going around looking good unless you are with me, don’t show your smile to other people except for me, don’t laughed with other people if it`s not me, don’t look other people in the eyes like you do with me, don’t-“

“Okay, okay fine. I get it.” Taeyong needed to agree or else Jaehyun would list all the ‘ _10001 rules Lee Taeyong need to obey’_ because the boy was in possessive mode apparently.

“Seriously, you shouldn’t be troubled because I only got my eyes on you Jaehyun, only you. I love you with all my life, I`m all yours, I swear.” He smiled.

“Awh, thank you. I love you too, baby.” Jaehyun smiled back and he pulled Taeyong closer to kiss the other`s soft lips again. Taeyong kissed back. It`s a kiss of promise. A promise that they will never let each other go, a promise that they will be together forever, it`s a promise of love. Love is what they need to complete each other. Yes, this is it, this is love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it`s the end! I want to thank again to those who read and support this story! Just so you know that I may add some extra chapters but I`m still unsure of that TT. Thank you again for the comments and kudos I really truly appreciate it! And lastly, please give Jaeyong a lotttttt of LOVE!!!!!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
